Juego de niños
by Lady Bunny Saito
Summary: La chica se despide de todos y se va, Kurama suspira mientras veía como su prima se iba...CAP. 9 ONLINE(GRAN FINAL!)-soy Bunny Saito, ok?- reviews plis!
1. La chica de los ojos violetas

**_Bueno, creo que todos ustedes habrán leído los fics de 'Itsumo Nando Demo' en la sección de Inuyasha y 'Juego de niños' en la sección de Yu Yu Hakusho, pues.... estos dos fics han sido borrados porque según dicen que violé la norma que decía que no se aceptaba formato como chat  
  
Tuve que hacer otra cuenta, donde mi segundo nick(si se puede decir asi) será este: 'Lady Bunny Saito'(no es tanto el cambio de nick, solo agregué el Lady y nada mas).  
  
De ese modo, en esta cuenta solo se publicarán estos dos fics, ya los demás en la cuenta de 'Bunny Saito' ok???  
  
Lo digo esto porque no puedo subirlos, pues me cancelaron la cuenta por una semana y gracias a este hecho, mis otros fics se retrasarán y no puedo hacer eso... en fin, gracias a todos por leer este mensaje!  
_**

**_Otra cosa, será el mismo fic con las mismas notas y todo, solo que su 'formato' ha cambiado, pues el que yo hacía era un tipo de libreto de obra de teatro, ok?  
_**

**_Un último favor! ToT me podrían mandar sus reviews que han estado enviando? onegai! y agrpegenme en sus contactos de alerta del autor(como Lady Bunny Saito) para que les lleguen su actualización!  
  
Bunny Saito ToT_**

**Juego de niños**

****

**Capítulo 1: la niña de los ojos violetas**

****

Se podía apreciar que era primavera en esa ocasión, el sol estaba en máximo esplendor del modo que muchos deseaban estar en algún lugar refrescante y puedan descansar.

La gente iba de un lado a otro por las calles de la cuidad, aunque... entre esas gentes se distinguía alguien que caminaba lentamente y mas por su ropas de color fucsia y cabellos rojizos.

El chico que no sobrepasaba de los 15 años, veía a la gente pasar y se detiene en una esquina.

- No creo que tarden..- miraba un poco su reloj de forma impaciente..

De esa forma nuestro protagonista parece esperar a alguien, pero... quien o a quienes esperaba? Pasan unos minutos, 15, 20, media hora.... una hora... hasta que al fondo divisa a dos seres que corrían como locos.

-Se tardaron.- el chico había visto a los seres que andaba esperando.

Uno de ellos tenía ojos cafés y cabellera corta con un extraño flequillo, sus ropas eran de color verde y en su mano llevaba su carpeta, el otro ser era pelirrojo ojos pequeños y sus ropas eran azules.

- Disculpa Kurama, es que..- Yusuke estaba un poco apenado por su tardanza.

-Unos chicos de otra escuela nos agarraron y por lógica no podíamos evitar pelear!- Kuwabara temrina de hablar por Yusuke y chocaba sus puños.

- De acuerdo, vayamos pues.- Kurama no decía mas, toma un poco aire y se va con ellos.

Kurama había invitado a sus amigos a pasar la tarde en su casa pero... al parecer no es por diversión sino por alguna otra cosa. Durante el camino, nadie decía palabra alguna, lo que provocaba incomodidad en Kuwabara.

- Oye Kurama, cómo es tu casa? Es grande, pequeña...- se podía notar que a Kazuma le había entrado la curiosidad por saber sobre la casa de su amigo

- Ya lo verán cuando llegues...- Kurama le contesta mientras de sus labios aparece una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Pero cual va siendo la sorpresa de todos que a lo alto de un árbol escuchan una voz, que sobretodo a Kuwabara le molesta:

- Deja de hacer tanta pregunta estúpido.- esa voz varonil parecía ser bastante conocida por todos.

- Ese Hiei...- Kuwabara por su parte estaba realmetne molesto.

- Jejeje qué haces aquí, Hiei?- una sonrisita aparece en Yusuke mientras observa como Hiei bajaba del árbol en el que estaba.

- Es raro que vengas hasta el mundo humano, acaso sucede algo?- el chico pelirrojo le dice esas palabras al pequeño demonio.

Hiei por unos instante se queda callado, pues no sabía que decir, baja del árbol y se acerca.

- No tenía nada que hacer y estoy aquí.- de forma seria le contesta a su amigo el zorrito.

- Eres realmente alguien aburrido!- Kazuma replica ante ese comportamiento.

- Hay alguna objeción con que desee ir con ustedes?- un serio Hiei mira de forma fastidiosa a Kuwabara.

- Claro que no Hiei, siempre eres bienvenido a mi casa.- el pelirrojo intenta calmar un poco las cosas al quedar enmedio de esos dos.

El chico parece estar contento con la respuesta de Kurama, Yusuke se queda un tanto extrañado mientras que Kuwabara se molesta un poco.

Siguen su camino y Yusuke estaba cerca de Kurama.

- Acaso...-Yusuke se acerca a Kurama porque estaba extrañado a que Hiei conociera su casa.

- Hiei suele venir por aquí, trato de enseñarle como vivimos nosotros aquí...- Kurama decía eso mientras sonreía

- Eso suena bien.- le contesta alegre a su amigo.

Un poquito atrás de ellos...

- Por qué tenía que acercarse?... ggggrrr- Kuwabara se comentaba así mismo, mientras miraba a Hiei.

- Si tanto te molesta mi presencia pues vete.- parecía que se dio cuenta del comportamiento de Kazuma por lo que fija su vista en otro lado, del modo que Kuwabara no dice mas.

Después de un rato, todos llegan a la casa de Kurama, no era muy grande pero muy bonita cuando entran Yusuke y Kuwabara se sorprenden a lo acogedor que era el lugar, Kurama solo se limita a sonreír un poco. De pronto de la cocina sale una mujer de cabellos y ojos cafés a saludar a los recién llegado.

- Suichi, ellos son tus amigos?- la madre de Suichi estaba presente y saluda a su hijo.

- Si, así es...- de forma amable contesta a la pregunta de esa mujer que era su madre.

- Jejejeje dejen decirles que no suele traer compañeros a casa, pero... ah..- la madre estaba extrañada a que Suichi llevara amigos a su casa, pero cuando ve a Hiei se queda un poco extrañada.

Al decir eso, ve a Hiei y ella lo saluda como si lo conociera de tiempo atrás, éste solo saluda formalmente.

- Jejeje soy Yusuke Urameshi.- Yusuke se presenta ante la madre de Kurama.

- Y yo Kazuma Kuwabara.- hace lo mismo como Yusuke.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos a ambos,- la madre hace una pequeña reverencia en forma de bienvenida y mira a Hiei- a Hiei lo conozco... pues ha estado aquí unas ocasiones, no es así?

Hiei solo asiente y Kurama estaba en silencio.

- De acuerdo pónganse cómodos, en un momento les llevo algo de beber.... aunque... - los demás se estaban subiendo a la parte de arriba de la casa pero la madre detiene a su hijo por unos instantes- Suichi quiero hablar contigo un momento.

- Claro...- Suichi baja las escaleras y sigue a su mamá.

De esa forma Kurama primero lleva a sus amigos a su habitación del modo que se que quedan ahí, Kurama sale de la habitación y se reúne con su madre.

- Es algo malo?- Kurama le pregunta un poco extrañado.

- Claro que no hijo! Es algo muy bueno... esta mañana recibí una llamada de alguien que nos visitará muy pronto.- su madre le contesta con una gran sonrisa, algo que deja mas extrañado al pobre de Kurama.

Kurama se queda un tanto pensativo, no sabía a quien se refería su madre y ésta decide quien realmente era su próximo visitante.

- Bueno tu prima Naomi vendrá de visita por un tiempo, así que te aviso pues creo que ella está ansiosa de verte.- la mujer de nuevo sonríe mientras Kurama se queda helado a eso.

Para Kurama no fue algo muy grato que digamos, dentro de él decía que no quería que viniera... pero su madre le da algo.

- Kurama esto te lo manda Naomi, una carta...- la mujer le da en su mano lo que parecía ser un sobre.

- Gracias..- Kurama toma el sobre y sale de la cocina.

- Bien vete con tus amigos que te esperan, van a salir mas tarde o qué harán?

- Es que necesitan ayuda en sus estudios no andan muy bien.- Kurama le contesta y le asegura que no saldrían en esa tarde.

- De acuerdo.- su madre se va de ahi,

Así Kurama se va de la cocina y sube a su habitación; esta era algo grande y muy bien arreglada; Kurama se queda muy pensativo enfrente de la puerta con el sobre enfrente de sus narices... parecía estar un poco nervioso. En ese mismo instante, se abre la puerta...

- Hasta que regresas Kurama! Oye me oyes?- Kuwabara intentaba hacer reaccionar a su amigo.

- Iie lo siento estoy un poco fuera de si.- le contesta mientras seguía con una mirada algo pensativa.

En eso, Kuwabara ve el sobre que tenía en las manos de Kurama, éste era de color rosa pastel y lo que lo mantenía cerrado era una estampita en forma de un corazón rojo.

- Hey! Acaso eso te lo envió tu novia?????- Kuwabara comienza a molestar a Kurama al ver el sobre que tenía.

- Jejejeje Kurama lo tenías bien escondido! Queremos saber!- Yusuke de igual forma se integra a la broma de Kazuma.

- Novia?- Hiei se queda pensativo a eso, no sabía que era eso.

Hiei solo da la espalda y ve por la ventana, Kurama había guardado la carta detrás de él y sonríe.

- Este... qué carta, yo no tengo ninguna...- Kurama intentaba esconder la dichosa cara de su prima.

- Jeejejeje veo que tu novia es muy cuidadosa.... rosa y con un corazoncito!- Yusuke se moría de la risa al ver la carta en sus manos.

El chico de ojos esmeraldas se queda extrañado porque Yusuke le quita el sobre y este luego se pone serio y se lo arrebata.

- Esa Naomi siempre causa problemas.- el pelirrojo habla entredientes mientras veía a yusuke con el sobre.

- Naomi???- en tono de burla menciona el nombre de esa niña.

-Jujuju tu admiradora secreta??- Yusuke sonrie de forma burlona de nuevo.

- Iie!..- Kurama intentaba arrebatar el sobre dichoso..

-... qué locos son realmente los humanos... keh!- Hiei hablaba para si mismo mientras miraba la ventana.

A los tres se les aparece una gota en sus cabezas tras escuchar dicho argumento de Hiei, entonces Kurama ve de nuevo el sobre.

-Esa niña..

Abre el sobre y saca de ella una hoja de color rosa(U cursi la niña) y todos se acercan a ver lo que contenía dicha carta:

_Para mi gran primito Suichi-chan: _

_Hola primito, cómo estás? Yo estoy muy bien! Jejejeje qué crees? He cumplido ya 10 años y como regalo de cumpleaños me han dado permiso de ir a tu casa y pasar un tiempo contigo! _

_Te estuve hablando hace un mes pero tu mami me decía que nunca estabas, así que mejor voy a Tokio para pasar el tiempo posible juntos! Jejejeje pues en algunos de estos días te caigo del cielo, cuando eso suceda nadie me podrá quitar de tu lado... NI SIQUIERA TU NOVIA, si es que tienes; aunque como eres, creo que ya tienes muchas fans por ahí pero tu sabes a la perfección que yo soy tu fan no. 1 aunque seamos familia, eh! _

_Se despide con cariño... tu primita linda, adorable, hermosa, amorosa, tranquila, inteligente..... y kawaii _

_Naomi._

Yusuke y Kuwabara no aguantan y se botan de la risa, mientras que Hiei parecía verlos como si estuvieran locos y Kurama tenía una cara de horror...

- Jajajajaja perdón Kurama pero creo que tu prima es alguien bastante... adorable... jajaja.- Yusuke no paraba de reirse mientras pone su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Y cuando viene?- Kazuma le pregunta a Kurama.

- No tengo ni idea, demo.... deseo que Koenma mande una misión o algo- el pobre chico lo decía en tono de súplica.

- u.u Koenma no está en el mundo espiritual, se fue de vacaciones, según eso dicen.- el demonio había dicho esas palabras en forma fría... y sin mirar a Kurama.

Kurama se queda helado y trata de calmarse, pues al parecer no quería que esta niña llegara a su casa.

-Este... bueno, mejor iniciemos con matemáticas, si! Yusuke, Kuwabara que tienen de duda?- intenta calmarse pero no lo lograba

- No cambies la conversación, no creo que tu prima sea tan mala como lo notas.- a Kuwabara le molestaba ese cambio de actitud en Kurama

- Se nota que no la conoces...- lo dice en voz baja.

Entonces Kurama comienza a ayudar a sus compañeros con algunas lecciones de matemáticas, pues era el mas inteligente de su clase y tenía casi siempre las mejores notas; Hiei solo se limitaba a observar todas operaciones desconocidas por él y estaba muy curioso.

- Acaso no sabes qué es?- Kuwabara le pregunta a un Hiei curioso.

- No molestes.- Hiei no quería que le hablara Kazuma.

- Hiei, si quieres te enseño no son difíciles!- Kurama mira la escena sonriendo como siempre

- Sí como no, ya ni Keiko me quiere ayudar!- Yusuke lo menciona un tanto fastidioso a eso.

- ...- Hiei solo se limita a quedarse callado.

- Eso lo tomaré como un si, mira se hace esto de la siguiente manera...- Kurama le muestra algunos libros de esos temas y comienza a explicarle junto con Kuwabara y Yusuke

Así pasaron una cuantas horas, Kurama les explicaba a sus amigos como se hacían esas operaciones complicadas para ellos, Hiei solo estaba muy curioso al ver lo que todo esos humanos debían de saber... Kurama a causa de eso, casi siempre estaba adelantado en las clases y le daba un poco de ventaja; Hiei parecía un niño curioso con ganas de saber que era lo que hacían ellos..

- Y bueno, la fórmula del Teorema de Pitágoras de esta forma se aplica, claro, que al principio es muy complicada pero con algo de práctica lo dominarán..- Kurama terminaba de explicar algunas cosas que parecían de trigonometría y sus amigos parecían que no entendían casi nada.

-Si como no, no entiendo nada!- Kuwabara se lamentaba así mismo.

- Es que tu eres un torpe.- su amigo solo se limita a decirle la cruda verdad.

- Que gracioso!- por lógica que a Kazuma no le gustó la idea.

- Primera vez que concuerdo con Yusuke.- demonio contesta a eso en un tono un tanto burlesco.

- Jajajaja.- Kurama solo se limita a reirse.

De esa forma Yusuke y Kurama se ríen y Hiei sonríe un poco en plan de satisfacción al haber hecho enojar al chico pelirrojo de ojos pequeños.

- Que malos son! ESO NO ES GRACIOSO!!!!!!!!- el chico de ojos pequeños se molesta demasiado ante esa broma.

- Jajaja! Realmente lo eres!- a Yusuke no le importaba mucho, seguía con el juego al igual que Kurama.

- Jejeje.

Sin pensarlo, Kuwabara se levanta y sale de ahí, realmente se molestó mucho con esa pequeña broma de parte de todos... Kurama y Yusuke se quedan un tanto extrañados y Hiei... ni le importa lo que le pase al chico.

Kuwabara sale de la casa de Kurama y ve que había oscurecido del modo que mira el cielo y al mismo tiempo guarda sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Ese Hiei es muy cruel... Urameshi y Kurama dicen ser mis amigos y apoyan a ese pelos parados!!!!!!!!- hablaba a regañadientes el chico mientras salía a la calle.

Suspira y se queda ahí, entonces por unos cuantos segundos al chico se le ponen los pelos de punta, pues ve por pocos momentos algo que corre a toda velocidad.

- O.O ay dios, estoy viendo cosas, creo que ser el acompañante de Urameshi es peligroso...- estaba asustado, pues lo que vio había sido en cosa de algunos segundos

Cierra los ojos y cuando los abre de nuevo... ve una sombra que lo inmoviliza, él se queda helado ante esa silueta pequeña en la cual solo se reflejaban unos ojos violetas intensos, color en el cual causa nerviosismo en el chico...

-Te mueves y.... puedes morir...- la fría voz lo amenazaba mientras que éste no movía ni un solo músculo.

- Pero, ay.. mami...- el nervio recorría todo el cuero de Kuwabara y solo deseaba que alguien lo savara de esa.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa del chico que estaba muerto del miedo que... solo siente un gran puñetazo en su rostro que lo hace caer hacia atrás. El pobre chico se levanta y se queda helado al ver que la silueta se reflejaba dando a saber que...

- Una... niña...?- eso era lo único que podía pasar por la mente de Kazuma.

Era una chica de larga cabellera rubia y de ojos violetas intensos, vestía una blusa de color blanco sin mangas y una falda que estaba un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas de color lila y unas sandalias del mismo color.

- Dónde tienes a mi primo Suichi-chan??? Dónde lo tienes bakka?- la niña parecía mirarlo con seriedad, sus ojos violetas así lo mostraban.

- O.O qué???? Pero, de quien hablas?- Kuwabara estaba mas que confundido a esas palabras de la niña

-dónde lo tienes???- una vez mas la niña le pregunta a Kuwabara, mientras que este percibía ese tono amenazador de la pequeña.

La voz de la chica era cada vez mas fría y eso a Kuwabara lo ponía mas serio, por un momento olvidó por completo que el nombre humano de Kurama era Suichi Minamino. La niña de los ojos violetas miraba de forma fría al pobre de Kuwabara y no hace este otra cosa que...

- WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- no hace mas que gritar el pobre chico del miedo que recorría su cuerpo.

El chico grita con todas sus fuerzas lo que provoca que Kurama, Yusuke y Hiei se pusieran en alerta y salieran corriendo a toda prisa del lugar.

- Espera Kuwabara, allá vamos!- Yusuke se apresura a llegar con su amigo.

Los tres salen corriendo de la casa y se detienen al ver a Kuwabara en el suelo mientras que bajo la luz de la Luna se veía una silueta cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche pero lo que hacía un poco aterrador dicho momento era lo que resaltaba mucho, eran esos violetas profundos de su mirada y al mismo tiempo, su largo cabello se movía gracias al ligero movimiento del viento de esa noche.

La chica se acercaba cada vez mas a Kuwabara y éste estaba muerto del miedo, cuando la chica escucha los pasos de los chicos ella alza su vista y fija su mirada en alguien de cabellos rojos.

- Eres tú Suichi-chan?- el tono de voz de la chica era mas tranquilo cuando ve a Kurama con ellos.

Cuando dice eso la chica, tanto Yusuke como Hiei giran sus vistas a Kurama que se queda un poco sorprendido ante esa silueta. La chica sonríe y sin importarle nada pasa por encima de Kazuma y corre como loca hacia Kurama y éste...

- SUICHI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- la chica grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras va por Kurama

- o.o..-es lo único que el pelirrojo puede decir, está totalmente helado.

Pero la chica ni siquiera deja hablar al pobre Kurama porque llega a tal velocidad que tira al pobre chico y esta lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, Yusuke y Hiei estaban helados ante tal escena mientras que en el suelo yacía un Kuwabara lleno de pisotones, Kurama trata de quitarse a la chica y esta se aferra a él cada vez mas..

- Tu linda primita Naomi está aquí!!!!!!!!!!- Naomi decía eso mientras apretaba mas al pobre de Kurama.

- Naomi, como siempre llegas de sorpresa.... jejejeje- muy nervioso le contesta a su prima y al mismo tiempo una gota aparece en su cabeza.

- o.OU esa niña...- Yusuke estaba helado a lo que estaba viendo.

- Es tu prima?- el pobre Kuwabara a duras penas y podía levantarse.

- ....- era lo único que decía el pequeño demonio mientras se veía aburrido al ver eso tan... humillante, según él.

- Así es, es mi prima Naomi.- con una sonrisa contesta a eso mientras les presenta a la niña.

A duras penas logra zafarse de la chica y esta se solo sonríe.

- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí...

-Suichi-chan, acaso esos seres raros son tus amigos?- Naomi le pregunta mientras ve raro a sus amigos.

- Raros? Pero qué le pasa a esta niña?- Hiei estaba extrañado y solo miraba la escena.

- Bueno soy Yusuke Urameshi, mucho gusto..

- HEY NIÑA TONTA! C"MO TE ATREVES A PISOTEARME COMO SI FUERA UNA VIL BASURA???????????????- pero Kuwabara en vez de presentarse comienza a hecharle bornca a la niña.

La niña se separa un poco de Kurama y ve a Kuwabara, se le queda viendo y luego... le saca la lengua al chico.

- Porque eso realmente eres... un vil basura!- la niña le contesta de forma fastidiada.

- Ah si, pues tú eres una niña caprichuda!- Kuwabara de nuevo le contesta.

- Al menos tengo mas cerebro que tú, BAKKA!- Naomi una vez mas le contesta al chico.

- Si fueras mas grande, nunca tendrías novio porque tienes muy mal genio!- temrina con decirle eso a la niña.

Ambos seres se miran de forma fulminante, Yusuke se aguantaba la risa, Hiei parecía observar un poco divertido dicha escena mientras que Kurama lamentaba que eso sucediera, entonces se interpone.

- Basta para ambos, Naomi se supone cuándo ibas a venir?- Kurama se interpone en ellos y mira a su prima.

- Mmm... bueno, la llamada que recibió hoy tu mami significaba que hoy vendría a tu casa.- la niña estaba un poquito nerviosa y mira para todos lados.

El chico se siente mal al escuchar eso y solo sonríe del modo que jala a la niña y se la lleva a unos arbustos alejados de ellos.

- Qué pasa Suichi-chan?- la niña se extraña al ver que su primo la alejaba de ellos.

- Por qué siempre vienes de improviso?- le pregunta en un tono un poco serio.

- Tú mamá lo sabía pero le dije que quería que fuese una sorpresa... pensé que te agradaría verme.- ella por una parte deseaba esquivar dicha pregunta diciéndole eso.

Kurama solo suspira y mueve el cabello de la chica.

- Hey! Me despeinas!- Naomi se molesta ante el gesto de su primo

- Solo promete que no darás problemas, ok?- Kurama la mira y le hace prometer eso.

A la chica no le queda de otra que aceptar dicho trato y cuando salen Yusuke hablaba con Kuwabara, y Hiei estaba alejados de ellos pero ya tenían listas sus cosas.

- o.o veo que ya se van...- Kurama observaba como sus amigos se iban del lugar.

- Sí, es tarde...- Yusuke se depside de su amigo y al mismo tiempo veía la hora en su reloj.

- Gracias por ayudarnos.- Kuwabara le agradece mientras bosteza en señal de cansancio.

- Nos vemos luego...- Hiei de igual forma se despedía de ellos.

De esa forma todos se van de ahí, aunque Naomi se queda un poco extrañada.

-o.o realmente que son raros.

- creo que tienes razón.- Kurama le contesta sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

- Me extrañaste?- Naomi le pregunta a su primo.

- Has crecido bastante, eso me alegra.

La chica solo sonríe y lo abraza de nuevo.

- Tu linda primita estará aquí por un tiempo, hasta que mi papá regrese de su viaje por el mundo!- la niña meciona eso con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, pero para Kurama era algo que no quería escuchar.

Kurama estaba contento de verla, pero su sonrisa se acaba en el instante que le dice eso, ya sabía que algo interesante... bueno o malo se avecinaba tras la llegada de la chica de los ojos violetas... 

**Continuar**

bueno, uego de una larga ausencia luego de escribir 'bajo la lluvia te conoc' he regresado con un mi primer fic de YYH de varios capis, jejeje bueno esto es solo el incio así que estaré esperando sus reviews... habr yaoi pero poco a poco saldrá pues Naomi será alguien muy importante en ellos!!!

Estaré esperando sus reviews sobre este capi e historia nueva gracias!

Se despide,

Bunny


	2. Intervenciones un poco bruscas

**Capítulo 2: intervenciones un poco bruscas **

****

Era muy temprano, bueno ni tanto pero lo suficiente temprano... de una casa salía un chico de ojos esmeraldas y cabellera de fuego rumbo a un lugar extraño.

-Lo bueno, que mi madre se quedó dormida...- Kurama suspiraba un poco mientras camina.

Seguía corriendo y luego en su camino aparece ese chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos de fuego.

- Hiei! Que gusto me da verte!- Kurama sonríe al ver a Hiei.

- ... ya es tarde.- el demonio como su típico tono de voz le contesta al zorro.

- Es que tuve un poquito de problemas antes de salir.- Kurama lo decía mientras una gota de agua estaba en su cabecita.

Hiei se queda un poco extrañado al escucha eso, pues no se imaginaba que era lo que le impedía salir temprano a Kurama.

-flash black-

Kurama estaba a punto de salir cuando... gira su vista y ve al pie de las escaleras a Naomi lista para salir.

- Lindo primito! Ya nos vamos, ne?- la niña decía esas palabras con una gran sonrisa y ya lista.

- Lo siento, pero es algo importante.- Kurama se lo impedía pero una sonrisa nerviosa se le forma.

- ¬¬ qué quieres decir con eso??? ACASO TE IMPORTA MAS LA NOVIA QUE YO???? ToT ERES MALO!!!!!!!!!!!!!- la niña se molesta y casi grita ante eso.

De esa forma la pequeña(ni tan pequeña) se prepara para llorar a mares y Kurama hace todo lo posible por evitar que la niña llorara, pues si hacía eso su madre despertaría y sabría lo que pasa.

- Te prometo que no me tardo, verás que estaré aquí dentro de unas dos horas como máximo!- el chico la calma con esa promesa-

- ¬¬ mas te vale!- de ese modo, ella se calma un poco pero Kurama no se salva de una mirada un poco seria de parte de Naomi.

-fin del flash back-

- Y esa es la historia…- de ese modo Kurama termina con su relato.

Hiei estaba un poco harto que por una humana como ella, él se atrasara... no pasa mucho cuando llegan a su encuentro con Yusuke y Kuwabara.

- Buenos días.- saluda a todos.

- Hasta que llegan.- Yusuke parecía un poco aburrido a causa del atraso de ellos dos.

- Botán dijo que hay que acabar con un demonio en el puerto.- Kuwabara les daba algunas indicaciones.

- ¬¬ para eso llamaron? Qué pérdida de tiempo!- Hiei estaba molesto ante eso.

- u.u de acuerdo.- Kurama por su parte le daba igual.

Cuando Kuwabara ve a Kurama, este ve por todos lados como buscando a alguien... los presentes se quedan extrañados ante su comportamiento.

- Qué pasa?- Yusuke lo mira extraño.

- Esa niña, dónde está?- Kuwabara miraba por todos lados en busca de Naomi.

- o.o Naomi, se quedó en casa... le dije que no tardaba...- el pelirrojo le contesta.

Pero Kurama de pronto siente algo que lo aprieta casi del cuello. Todos se quedan helados a lo que veían...

- Suichi-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- :S de nuevo la de los ojos violetas!- Kuwabara mira a Naomi con un rostro un poco de miedo.

- Cómo rayos... ¬¬- Hiei estaba molesto y al mismo tiempo sorprendido a la rápida llegada de la chica.

- Hola pequeña!- con una sonrisa, Yusuke saluda a Naomi.

- Naomi, qué haces hasta aquí?- Kurama la mira un poco serio.

La chica se baja del cuello de Kurama pues este era lo bastante alto para dejar al aire los pies de la pequeña niña, luego lanza una mirada fulminante a Kuwabara y se acerca a Yusuke.

- Toy aquí porque quiero pasar un día con mi primito.

- Este no es un lugar para niñas lelas como tú! Vete a tu casa a jugar muñecas!- Kuwabara le contesta gritando.

- Para tu saber no juego muñecas estúpido!- Naomi le contesta del mismo modo.

- Este lugar no es el adecuado, Kurama ten mas cuidado al salir..- Hiei mira a Kurama un poco enojado.

Pero la niña se queda un poco helada ante esas palabras, gira su vista y ve a Hiei recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, ella...

- _Pero que chico tan mas guapo.... ahhh..._- Naomi mira a Hiei y se pierde en sus pensamientos.

La niña se queda un poco hipnotizada con ver al chico ahí, hasta que Hiei siente la mirada de la niña.

- Qué tanto me ves, niña?- Hiei se sentía un poco molesto ante la mirada de la niña.

- Yo... primo, primo! Por qué no me presentaste a tus amigos???- Naomi sale de sus pensmaientos y mira sonriente a Kurama.

- o.o eh?- Kurama no entendía bien.

De nuevo la niña se que le queda viendo a Hiei, éste se siente un poco molesto pero no dice nada... Kurama ve la reacción de su prima y...

- Ve a casa, ayuda un poco a mamá yo regreso luego.- Kurama despide a Naomi.

- ¬¬ mejor me quedo, no sé por qué pero me da la impresión de que están aquí reunidos para buscar novia... mujeriegos!- la niña decía esas palabras un poco desconfiada.

Kurama quería que la tierra lo tragara en ese instante, Yusuke y el resto se ríen ante ese comentario(excepto Hiei), Kurama solo despeina un poco la cabellera de Naomi.

- Iie, demo.. vete ya!- Kurama sonríe.

- u.u de acuerdo primito... seré obediente...- en tono derrotado Naomi se aleja de ahi.

Así la niña se va de ahí y Kurama la despide.

- Realmente tu prima es muy simpática!- en tono burlesco Yusuke le habla a Kurama.

- No la conoces...- Kurama suspira a eso.

- Que perdida de tiempo...- Hiei era el único que ya no quería saber nada del asunto.

Ambos llegan al puerto y hacen su trabajo, no era muy difícil dicho caso pero era necesario que todos ellos estuvieran presentes; mas tarde, al terminar dicha misión Botán se les aparece y todos caminan un poco por las calles.

- Me alegro que todo haya salido como debía!- Botán los recibe de forma muy animada.

- Pues claro! Somos los mejores!- en sentido de superioridad Kuwabara contesta al saludo de Botán.

- Excepto ineptos como tú.- Hiei con toda la trnaquilidad del mundo le responde.

- ¬¬- Kuwabara lo mira molesto.

- En fin, creo que por ahora no habrá ningún caso interesante...- Botán les decía esas palabras y al mismo tiempo intenta detener a Kuwabara.

- Ya era hora, estoy casi muerto....-Yusuke toma un poco de aire con relación a que Botán casi les decía que iban a estar libres.

En eso, Keiko aparece a la vuelta de la esquina ella sonríe al verlos.

- Qué gusto verlos, cómo están?- ella los saluda.

- Keiko! Estoy contenta de verte!- Botán saluda a su amiga.

- Bien, gracias Keiko-san. - de forma educada saluda a Keiko el zorrito.

- Como siempre el gran Kazuma está bien!- Kuwabara sonríe de forma pícara.

-...- ese era el saludo por parte de Hiei.

- Veo que todo anda bien... no es así?- ella los miraba un poco sonrientes.

- Si, todo igual...- Yusuke le contesta a la chica.

- Por cierto Botán le llego el mensaje a Yukina?- Keiko le pregunta a la chica de cabellos azulados.

- Yukina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Weeeeee!- un ataque de felicidad ataca a Kuwabara mientras salta de un lado a otro.

- Si, me dijo que muchas gracias.- ella mira asustada a Kazuma y sonríe de forma nerviosa.

De esa forma Keiko se les une en la caminata por la cuidad pero... de pronto, Kuwabara se siente raro y gira su vista por todos lados.

- Y ahora qué te pasa?- Yusuke lo mira extraño.

- Por unos instantes sentí algo que me daba terror.- el chico mira por todos lados para saber la causa de su miedo.

Voltea de nuevo hacia enfrente y Naomi estaba presente, ella sin importarle salta sobre la cabeza de Kazuma y aterriza en los brazos de su primo.

- Naomi ya está aquí!- niña grita con todas sus fuerzas.

- Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- Kurama le preguntaba porque no tenía la causa a eso.

- Salí a caminar y nuestros caminos se cruzaron.- ella ríe un poco y lo mira con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

La chica se baja viendo a Botán y a Keiko.

- Ustedes.... son las novias de Suichi?- Naomi las mira extrañada.

Ambas chicas se quedan heladas ante eso, se sonrojan un poco y Botán se muere de la risa.

- No, como crees! Jajaja- un ligero rubor sale de sus mejillas, Botán estaba casi muerta de la risa con eso.

- No lo somos.- keiko igual lo dice con una sonrisita nerviosa en sus labios.

- Ya decía yo...- Naomi toma un poco de aire.

- Naomi... no tengo novia, ya deja hablar de eso...- Kurama le detiene, pues la verdad no le gustaba mucho esos comentarios por parte de su prima.

- ¬¬ entonces responde el por qué sales mucho? Tú mami me dijo que sueles salir mucho.- Naomi lo mira seriamente, quería tener una buena explicación por parte de Kurama.

- Es que verás...- Botán estaba por hablarle...

Pero Kuwabara le tapa la boca, Botán le iba a soltar la sopa de lo que realmente ellos hacen... ella se calma y Naomi estaba algo extrañada.

- u.u debo de decir que son raros... de todas formas, creo que será una visita muy buena... QUIERO IR AL CINE!!!!!!!!!!!!- ella grita y salta hasta hasta detenerse en los brazos de Kurama.

- Pero..- Kurama no sabía que responder a eso.

- ....- Hiei solo miraba con fastidio eso.

Hiei no estaba muy contento que digamos con la llegada de la niña, ella ve a Hiei y no duda en sonreírle... este hace caso omiso ante el gesto de la niña.

- Que mas da, vayamos a divertirnos un poco.- yuske parecía encantado a la idea de Naomi.

- Gracias Yusuke.- Naomi le agradece.

De esa forma llevan a la niña al cine, entre todos eligen una película de terror aunque Naomi no le importaba si luego soñaba pesadillas. Hiei estaba todo extrañado al estar tanto tiempo con los humanos.

- Y que es esto?- el koorime miraba con extrañeza ese lugar que se llamaba 'cine'.

- Aquí los humanos vemos películas de todo tipo, nos pasamos un buen rato.- Kurama le explicaba todo.

Así pasó las dos horas en que duró la película, durante ese tiempo todo parecía tranquilo... aunque al salir del cine todo se quedan un tanto extrañados pues...

En otro extremo de la calle la gente estaba reunida, todos se acercan para ver que pasaba... Keiko se asusta al ver a un hombre en el suelo sin vida pero su cuerpo estaba negro.

- Qué horror!- keiko parecía asustada.

- Parece que algo pasó...- le dice Botán.

Los chicos ven hacia arriba del edificio una silueta, entonces se van y Naomi agarra de las ropas de su primo.

- Yo voy contigo..- Naomi se apunta.

- Quédate con Keiko.- Kurama se lo impide.

- Yoy con ustedes!- Botán los acompaña.

Así ellos se van de ahí y Naomi se queda extrañada al ver que Kurama se iba del lugar.

- No te preocupes.- Keiko intenta calmar a Naomi.

-...- ella se queda callada.

Todos ellos corren y porque ese extraño ser corría tratando de escapar.

- No te escaparás!- Hiei se aleja del resto para seguir a ese ser extraño.

Desaparece y luego aparece de nuevo desenvainando su espada y atacando a esa silueta, ésta cae al suelo y todos ven que se trataba un oni.

- Pero.. y esto?- Kurama miraba al ser sin vida que yacía en el suelo.

- Que extraño...- Botán igual estaba extrañada.

- Je, no era nada para mi.- Hiei envanina su espada y mira al oni muerto.

El oni se mueve con dificultad del modo que...

-... quiero... la sortija..- de forma débil, el oni intenta comunicarse con ellos.

No termina de hablar y el oni se vuelve polvo, los presentes se quedan extrañados ante eso.

- Será mejor que me vaya y se lo comente a Koenma.- Botán se despide de ellos.

- Opino lo mismo.- Yusuke estaba de acuerdo con ella.

- Pero que quiso decir con anillo?- Kuwabara se extrañaba a las palabras del oni.

- A lo mejor eso buscaba.- Kurama estaba pensativo a eso.

- Yo me voy, nos vemos luego.- Hiei se va de ahí.

De esa forma Botán y Hiei desaparecen quedándose solo Kurama, Yusuke y Kuwabara; los tres caminan hasta llegar al lugar donde Naomi y Keiko los esperaban... la prima abraza a Kurama.

- Dónde estabas?- Noami le pregunta a su primo.

- Por ahí..- éste solo evita decirle la verdad, pues no quería involucrarla.

- Hiei y Botán?- la chica de cabellos cafés se queda extrañada al no ver a Botán y a Hiei.

- Se fueron...- Yusuke le contesta.

- Mejor me retiro, Naomi... vámonos.- Kurama se despide de ellos y se lleva consigo a la niña.

La niña asiente y se van... mientras caminan Naomi lo llena de preguntas.

- Vamos, dime a que fuiste??- Naomi intenta sacarle algo.

- No tiene caso decírtelo..- su primo simplemente no quería hablar del tema.

- Por favor, si? no seas malo!- la niña en tono suplicante se lo pide de favor.

Suichi se detiene y se queda a la altura de la pequeña.

- No te puedo decir nada porque no tengo nada secreto que contarte...- Kurama la mira con una de esas sonrisa de siempres

- Eres malo, sé que no me quieres decir algo... eso que sucedió fue raro...- ella sabía que lo que pasó no era algo común y deja a extrañado a Kurama.

Kurama decide callarse y cambia el tema, no tardan mucho en llegar a casa... su madre no estaba así que Kurama hizo cena para dos.

Mientras hacía la cena, recibe una visita de Hiei de forma inesperada que casi lo asustó.

- Por favor, toca la ventana antes de entrar.- Kurama le decía a su amigo un poco asustado.

- No tengo tiempo...- Hiei no le importaba en absoluto las palabras de Kurama.

- o.o qué pasa, dijo algo Koenma?- el chico de ojos esmerarldas espera un respuesta por parte de Hiei.

- Koenma quiere vernos mañana, al parecer sabe algo sobre lo que pasó hoy.- un poco fastidiado le dice a su amigo.

- mmm.- Suichi se queda pensativo.

Hiei lo ve raro, Kurama nota esa mirada.

- Naomi no se puede quedar sola, mi madre se fue y no regresa en unos días...- el chico estaba preocupado por dejar sola al día siguiente a su prima.

- Que se quede aquí, no puede venir.- el chico se molesta al escuchar eso.

- Lo sé, demo...- el tono preocupante de Kurama hacía mas serio a Hiei.

- Ella sabe algo?- Hiei miraba por la ventana y le pregunta a Kurama.

- iie- Kurama contesta con su mirada al suelo.

En eso, Naomi bajaba lentamente de las escaleras y escucha unos murmullos que provenían de la cocina.

- Con quien hablará?- ella escucha los murmullos que provenían de ambos seres.

Pero se siente un poco rara, del modo que decide quedarse a media escalera... luego sube rápidamente hacia la habitación de Kurama y se queda ahí... algo la hacía sentir un poco mal, de una cajita que tenía en su maleta saca algo que brilla un poco..

- Solo espero que no me encuentren...- decía la niña mientras miraba la cajita.

Al parecer Kurama había terminado de hablar con Hiei, del modo que escucha su voz llamándola para la cena, ella baja corriendo con una gran sonrisa y mas porque ve a Hiei.

- Buenas noches Hiei.- con una cálida sonrisa saluda a Hiei.

El chico no responde, Kurama pasa de lado de Naomi.

- Lo invité, así no estaremos tan solos.- Kurama sonríe y al parecer a Naomi le había gustado la idea.

- si!- ella estaba contenta.

Hiei se sentía fastidiado al estar mucho tiempo en ese lugar, en el mundo humano pero aguantaba un poco si Kurama se lo pedía...

Mas tarde, Hiei se retira por donde llegó y Kurama ve si todo estaba bien... camina hacia su habitación y ve que Naomi dormía tranquilamente en la cama de su primo.

- Después de todo es una niña...- se decía para si mismo.

Este la contempla unos instantes y ella siente que es observada, Kurama estaba sentado en la cama viéndola.

- mm?- la niña abre un poco sus ojos.

- Emm mañana podrías quedarte aquí?- Kurama la veía con ternura.

- Por qué lo dices?- Naomi lo ve con curiosidad.

- Tengo que hacer algo muy importante... no te molesta?- con una sornisa termina de decirle eso.

La niña le da la espalda y un poco triste le contesta.

- Pues que me queda, veo que no te soy bienvenida.

- Claro que no, todo lo contrario... solo que tengo momentos en los que estoy muy ocupado.- Kurama intentaba animar a la niña.

-....- ella por su parte no le dice mas.

Naomi estaba un poco triste y Kurama hace aparecer una hermosa rosa roja y ella voltea al instante al oler ese perfume embriagador.

- Rosa...- Naomi mira a la pequeña flor que Kurama le da.

- Toma, es como un sello... no tardo y regreso pronto... ok?- Kurama decía eso mientras le daba la rosa.

- ¬¬ voy contigo a donde sea, pero por esta ocasión estaré en casa...- seria la niña le contesta pero le promete que estaría en casa.

- De acuerdo, trato hecho.- Kurama temrina diciendo con una de sus tantas sonrisas.

- Es una rosa muy bonita, como las que me regalabas de chica.- Naomi miraba con cariño a la plnata y luego a Kurama.

La chica se queda dormida en el regazo de Kurama, este se siente contento de verla pero... al mismo tiempo un poco preocupado, pues dentro de sí sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Por otro lado, unos seres se reunían en lo alto de un edificio y al mismo tiempo apreciaban esa gran vista de la cuidad nocturna.

- Ese anillo.. lo más seguro es que lo tenga ella.- un ser extraño parecía conocer el paradero del anillo.

- Aahuku-sama, si cree que se encuentra aquí?- otro ser extraño le pregunta a su líder.

- Hai, a como de lugar hay que encontrarla... ese anillo lo necesito!- Aahuku asiente mientras miraba la cuidad de noche.

- De acuerdo, como diga pero... esos tipos al mando de Koenma, acabaron con uno de los nuestros.- ese ser le informaba sobre lo sucedido esa tarde.

- Lo sé bien, así que si ellos se meten no duden en aniquilarlos, te quedó claro?- el líder lo afirmaba y les da algunas indicaciones.

- Si...- asiente y desaparece.

Esa silueta desaparece mientras que la otra se queda ahí, una sonrisa aparece de sus labios como imaginándose lo que pronto sucedería.... 

**Continuar**

Wow, cómo la ven? al parecer Naomi llegó ahí por algo... pero ¿qué será? jejeje no se pierdan próximo capítulo de este fic!

Jejejeje que les puedo decir, pues de nuevo les agradezco a todos por leer este fic a pesar de que ¬¬ ffnet lo borró, sólo faltándole tres capítulos para que culminara, u.u en fin, de todas formas seguiré publicándolo dos veces a la semana para que llegue a donde se quedó lo mas pronto posible y de ahi... como siempre(cada semana), sé que a algunos les da un poquito de flojera leerlo de nuevo pero creo que no va nada mal leerlo de nuevo, jejejeje -.- al menos en mi caso me sirve para mejorarlo un poquito si se requiere :p.

En esta ocasión no responderé aqui los reviews, solo doy un agradecimiento a todos por su apoyo y a los que se atrevieron a leerlo desde el inicio! pues la verdad que lo que me hizo el ffnet si me afectó, pues con decirles que hasta me dolió mi cabeza y perdí la concentración en mis otros proyectos, pero gracias a sus palabras y apoyo de muchos de ustedes; me levantaron los ánimos y sigo aqui! jajajajaja, aun así, esto no me impidió seguir publicando sino... TODO LO CONTRARIO!!!!!! jajajaja bueno, en parte me dio la oportunidad para cambiar un poco mi redacción(como lo pueden ver aqui). De nuevo les doy las gracias a todos y nos vemos luego!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño...

Bunny


	3. Nueva misión y una cita

**Capitulo 3: nueva misión y una cita **

****

Había amanecido, en una cama no muy grande una pequeña de ojos violetas abre sus ojos... a su lado estaba esa rosa de la noche anterior y sonríe; Naomi se frota los ojos y ve que a su lado no había nadie, ella sabía que él había salido.

- Y de nuevo me quedo solita, no quiero que te tardes...- decía la niña con un dejo de tristeza.

Ella toma la rosa y la mira, algo por su mente pasa... parecía ser un recuerdo....

-flash back-

Eran tiempos no muy remotos, en lo que parecía ser el campo dos niños corrían alegremente por ese lugar, una niña con coletas sonríe mucho al tener a su lado a un chico de cabellos cortos pelirrojos y ojos esmeralda.

- Suichi-chan! Jejeje no me alcanzas!- una niña pequeña le gritaba al chico.

- Espera, Naomi... no te vayas por ahí es peligroso!- Suichi intentaba advertirle.

La niña no hacía caso a las palabras de su primo... no se da cuenta que se cae y se lastima, pues cae rodando y se pega en sus rodillas y en su cabeza.

Suichi corre hacia ella y ésta estaba muy adolorida.

- Shuichi-chan... me lastimé...-la niña tenía los ojos llorosos cuando ve a Suichi.

- Tranquila... mira...- el chico capta la atención de la niña.

Y de ese modo, del cabello de Suichi aparece una hermosa rosa de color rojo, la niña se queda impresionada ante el truco.

- Y cómo... lo hiciste?- decía Naomi asombrada al tener dicha planta en sus manos.

- Digamos que usé magia... toma.- Suichi sonrería mientras la niña recibía la rosa.

La niña toma la rosa y percibe su aroma, Suichi la carga y la lleva hacia la casa para curarla...

-fin del flash back-

- Nunca olvidaré ese momento... mmmm qué estará haciendo?- Naomi intenta imaginarse donde podría estar su primo en esos instantes.

Por otro lado, en lo que podría ser el Maki... varios chicos estaban reunidos en una oficina..

- Yeo que todos fueron puntuales, eso me agrada.- Koenma miraba su hora y a los presentes.

- Si, así es!- la chica de cabello azabache parecía contenta con esa puntualidad.

- Waaa, pues quiero que te apures porque deseo regresar a casa a dormir.- decía un Kuwabara todo soñoliento.

- u.u torpe- Hiei como siempre insultando a Kuwabara.

- No estamos para riñas, qué pasa?- Kurama los detiene a una futura riñas y queda enfrente de todos.

El chiquillo se acerca a la presentes y queda en el centro, parecía que lo siguiente iba a ser algo muy importante.

- Bueno, como pueden ver... el suceso que ocurrió hace poco en el mundo humano no es cualquier cosa; fue ocasionado por unos demonios que están detrás de un objeto valioso- decía el niño un poco serio.

- Objeto valioso, a qué te refieres con eso Koenma?- se preguntaba Yusuke.

Entre Botán y Koenma hay un gran silencio, algo que perturba un poco a los presentes... Botán saca unas imágenes y se las muestra a todos.

- Y que tiene que ver un anillo con todo esto?- Hiei miraba fastidiado un anillo.

- Hiei, ese anillo no es cualquiera, se dice que tiene un poder espiritual tan grande quien se apodere de él y no esté preparado para usarlo, te manipula por completo y absorbe tu energía hasta acabar con tu vida... es lógico que muchos demonios lo deseen por que es muy poderoso.

- Y... qué tenemos que hacer?- pregunta el kitsune.

- Bueno, según lo que he recibido de información es que son algunos seres que andan detrás de ella, pues estaba ese anillo en un lugar pero... desapareció.- comenta Koenma un poco preocupado.

- Nani?- Kazuma no entendía del todo bien.

- Como es eso?- Yusuke igual se pregunta.

- Bueno, ese anillo estaba en un templo que está al norte de China... al parecer alguien lo encontró y desde ese instante el sello que lo mantenía dormido se rompió..- Botán comentaba mientras mantenía en sus manos una pequeña libreta de notas.

- Y bueno, puede ser que nuestro enemigo esté en el mundo humano, así que lo mejor sería que estén atentos a todo e inicien la búsqueda del anillo- les ordena su jefe.

Todos miran la imagen de ese anillo, era delgado y de oro, tenía incrustados algunas pequeñas piedras de color turquesa... pero Kurama se queda un tanto extrañado, Hiei lo nota.

- Que tienes?- mira a un extrañado Kurama.

- Emmmm no, nada...- sale de sus pensamientos y sonríe.

- Y bueno, es todo?- Yusuke ya solo quería irse a su casa cuanto antes.

- Emmm casi... falta algo, jejejeje- Koenma abre una puerta que estaba al fondo al paretar un pequeño botón que había en su escritorio.

De pronto se abre la puerta y de ella entra una chica de cabellos verdosos con un kimono de color azul, los ojos de Kuwabara se convierten en corazoncitos rosados y...

- YUKINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!- un Kuwabara con cara de baka corre dando grandes saltos al ver a la yuki-onna.

- Hola a todos!- la niñia saluda a todos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ella mismo me pidió que quiere estar algunos días en el mundo humano, qué les parece.- comenta Botán.

Hiei se sentía un poco nervioso y Kurama lo nota del modo que pone su mano en su hombro en señal de que estuviera tranquilo aunque.... cuando ve a Kuwabara acercarse a Yukina su cara se torna un poquito... seria.

- Oh hermosa Yukina de mi corazón como te encuentras???- Kuwabara pregunta por ella y toma sus manos.

- o.o bien... gracias, estás bien?- la niña por su parte estaba un poco incómoda ante la actitud de ese chico.

- Como no estarlo, pues solo con verte mi tristeza acaba.- el chico casi en tono poético le contesta.

La niña se queda un tanto extrañada, pues no entendía nada de lo que decía el chico del modo que todos se ríen ante eso(excepto Hiei).

- Bueno, pues yo me retiro..- menciona Kurama.

- A dónde vas?- Yusuke le pregunta curioso.

- De seguro que tienes a la novia por ahí... picarón!- una risa picarona sale de sus labios y poen nervioso a Kurama.

- Qué no tienes otra cosa en que pensar?- el koorime por su parte se estaba hartando de que metieran el mismo tema una y otra vez.

Kurama se ríe un poco, aún estaban conmocionados por la carta de su prima.

- Em digamos que tengo una cita.

Todos los presentes se quedan sin palabras, a Hiei no le gusta mucho lo que dice su compañero...

- Jajaja, prometí estar hoy con Naomi...- Kurama les dice sonriendo com siempre suele hacer.

- Ah, esa niña jejeje- Yusuke parecía recordarla.

- ¬¬ humanos tontos- Hiei por su lado no encotnraba sentido a todo eso.

De esa forma, Kurama sale del lugar y el resto se queda en la oficina de Koenma, aunque... Hiei no tarda mucho en irse de igual forma...

Kurama estaba enfrente de su casa, no se da cuenta que la puerta se abre y algo sale a toda velocidad y lo abraza; llega tan rápido que Kurama cae al suelo... Naomi estaba encima de él.

- Suichi-chan! Regresaste!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- niña grita con todas sus fuerzas.

- Este, si...

- Te he preparado algo de comer, pasa!

El chico no puede decir nada porque es jalado por la chica, esta lo sienta en la mesa y el zorro ve el banquete que se le presentaba...

- Yamos! Prueba, he mejorado mucho en mi cocina!- la niña lo animaba a comer,

Kurama no estaba muy convencido ante eso, suspira un poco y toma un bocado de ese desayuno hecho con mucho cariño para él. Naomi estaba ansiosa con saber la respuesta de su primo.

El chico de los ojos esmeralda saborea un poco la comida y...

- Jajajaja si, has mejorado bastante! Te felicito!- el chico estaba fascinado al sazón de la niña y la felicita.

La niña se pone muy feliz al escuchar eso, corre y abraza a Kurama.. éste corresponde al abrazo y luego..

- Bueno, no quieres salir conmigo hoy?- Kurama le guiñe el ojo y Noami estaba muy alegre al escuchar eso.

Cuando Naomi escucha eso de las palabras de su primo, se pone muy contenta y sube a la habitación para arreglarse un poco. Kurama estaba sentado en la silla cuando ve que alguien los miraba por la ventana, de su rostro se forma una sonrisa y mira...

- Hiei, pensé que te quedaste con el resto!

Entonces Kurama se acerca a la ventana y abre, Hiei entra como perro en su casa y lo ve.

- Que no ves que es mas importante la misión?- comenta un Hiei bastante serio.

- Tranquilo, además le prometí a Naomi que saldría con ella un día completo...- el youko lo miraba divertido.

- ¬¬- aunque Hiei no estaba muy deacuerdo con todo eso.

- o.o oh acaso dije algo malo???- se queda extrañado el pelirrojo.

- Es necesario?....- menciona esas palabras mientras le da la espalda.

Al parecer Kurama entendía la indirecta de su amigo, entonces decide acercarse lentamente y lo abraza por la espalda... Hiei parecía un poco fastidiado.

- Que los celos no te coman...- le dice en el oído un poco sensual.

- Grrr, basta!- Hiei se sentía un poco incómodo.

Kurama se aleja de él pues ve que Naomi bajaba las escaleras ya lista, Hiei solo fija su vista por otro lado.

- Hiei-kun! Has venido a vernos!- la niña estaba emocionada ante la visita del koorime.

Y la chica se acerca a Hiei y lo abraza, éste por unos instantes se queda helado ante eso...

- _Este aroma..._-Hiei pensaba eso al sentir el aroma de la niña cerca de él.

- Oye primito, Hiei puede venir con nosotros a la cita?- le preguntaba al chico de ojos esmeraldas.

- Si quiere- mira a Hiei por unos instantes.

Entonces fija su mirada ante un Hiei que tenía la cabeza baja, este luego la alza y lo mira.

- Ven de seguro que te divertirás, aprenderás mas sobre nosotros!- anima al koorime a que los acompañara.

Hiei acepta de mala gana y Naomi salta de alegría, de esa forma los tres salen de la casa y se dirigen hacia algún lugar...

Naomi estaba realmente contenta porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se reunieron, Hiei solo veía todo del modo un poco fastidiado y mas por que la niña no se le quitaba de encima; Kurama por su parte solo sonreía ante eso.

Primero que todo ellos van al cine a ver una película de amor, algo que Hiei casi queda traumado al ver eso... pues no degustaba de ver eso. Naomi estaba muy emocionada y casi llorando, Kurama parecía divertirse.

Después Naomi quiso que la llevaran al parque de diversiones y lleva a ambos chicos a subirse a casi todos los juegos, el pobre de Hiei casi rezaba sobre si realmente había sido en el pasado muy malo como para merecer eso.

- Quiero subirme a la montaña rusa!

- Como quieras!- Kurama estaba de acuerdo.

Pero Kurama siente que algo jala sus ropas y ve a un Hiei casi desfallecido y muy pálido, ambos se acercan.

- Estás bien Hiei?- Kurama le pregunta a su amigo todo mareado.

- Por qué estás tan pálido?- Naomi lo miraba extraña.

- Ya no... por favor... es peor que escuchar a Kuwabara hablar...- decía un Hiei ya todo mareado y con ganas de devolver ya el estómago.

- Mareado?

- Que poco aguante, ven acompáñanos!- Naomi anima a Hiei pero este...

Hiei no puede mas y es llevado a la fuerza hacia ese juego... durante eso, Naomi estaba muy contenta, Kurama sonreía y Hiei... casi estaba morado.

Un tiempo después, habían salido de ahí y Hiei corre, Kurama lo sigue y Naomi se queda sola; Hiei encuentra un lugar y el pobre todo mareado devuelve el estómago, Kurama lo acompaña.

- Así.. .se divierten...- se snetía un poco mejor.

- o.o veo que no te gustó- decía Kurama al ver la cara casi blanca del pobre.

Hiei lo ve tan feo que Kurama siente el miedo en su alrededor...

- Esa niña está realmente loca!- el koorime casi le grita al pobre.

- Hiei....

El pequeño demonio se le queda viendo y mas porque Kurama lo mira seriamente.

- Naomi es una niña que solo busca la compañía de alguien, pues.. perdió a su madre cuando tenía solo 5 años, yo soy el único que la apoya.

- ... demo, tiene ese mismo aroma... de rosas...- comenta Hiei un tanto extrañado.

Kurama se queda un poco extrañado ante eso, pues...

- Como lo sabes?- Kurama estaba extrañado.

- Cuando se acercó a mi despidió ese olor, al mismo de tus rosas.- comentaba Hiei sin mirar al chico.

- Ya entiendo, ahora que lo veo... desde que llegó despide ese aroma en ciertos momentos.

Por otro lado, Naomi estaba observando algunos peluches y parecía estar eligiendo uno...

- Jejeje cual puede ser...?- decía Naomi al intentar elegir un peluche.

De pronto siente algo, una daga pasa a lado de ella y gira su vista del modo que estaba horrorizada: un ser muy alto y con cabellos azules a media espalda y piel como la nieve tenía varias dagas mas... Naomi no se podía mover...

- Dónde, dónde está el anillo?- el ser la miraba con sed de acabar con ella.

- ... no... no puede ser....Aahuku...- la niña parecía conocer al demonio.

- ... donde tienes el anillo?- Aahuku le pregunta en tono amenazante.

- Nunca... nunca te lo daré!- la niña se negaba a dárselo.

Y la niña comienza a correr, Aahuku sigue a la pequeña y no tarda mucho en alcanzarla.... ella estaba acorralada hacia una pared, ese ser extraño la toma del cuello.

- Vamos!!!!!!!- el demonio le grita.

- NUNCA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AUXILIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Noami intenta buscar la forma de escaparse.

Los gritos se escuchan tan fuertes que Kurama y Hiei los escuchan, Kurama sin pensarlo dos veces corre hacia Naomi y Hiei se queda extrañado pero sigue a su amigo.

El caos total se había formado, la gente trataba de escapar pero aparecen muchos demonios que atacan a las personas y Aahuku tenía en sus manos a Naomi que gritaba.

Kurama ve lo que pasaba y no duda ni un segundo en saca una de sus rosas y convertirla en látigo, luego comienza a atacar a esos seres... Hiei ve todo y de igual forma ataca a esos seres.

- Yo sé que lo tienes... vamos! O quieres que te mate como lo hice con tu madre?

- Onegai, déjame... no te lo daré... nunca....- Naomi pedía ayuda y al mismo tiempo sus ojos estaban llorosos.

- Deja en paz a Naomi!- alguien al fondo lo detiene.

La niña se queda helada ve a Kurama pero nunca en su vida le había visto un látigo como el que portaba.

- Veo que tu héroe está aquí...

- Será mejor que dejes a la niña- decía Kurama bastante serio.

- Suichi! Suichi! Ayúdame- Naomi pedía su ayuda.

El demonio azulado, se le queda viendo por unos instantes a Kurama... al parecer lo reconoce de algún lugar.

- Youko Kurama?...- el demonio parecía conocer a Kurama.

- Cómo sabes de mi?- su rostro mostraba un poco de sopresa, pero no tanta par ser vista con facilidad.

- Si de por si eres conocido por todos... lo eres mas, luego del torneo de artes marciales oscuras.- comenta Aahuku.

Naomi estaba extrañada, no entendía nada de lo que decían...

- No me importa, deja a la niña.- su rostro se tornaba mas serio.

- No, pues ambos tenemos algo pendiente-mira a Naomi- no es así..?

La niña le escupe y la lanza hacia una pared, Kurama intenta salvarla pero es rodeado por demonios.

- Jejejeje estás rodeado...-sonríe Aahku al ver a Kurama rodeado de oni a su servisio.

- Rayos...- Kurama intentaba buscar la forma de salir de ahi.

Naomi estaba por estrellarse contra una pared, no sin antes ser salvada por alguien, ella se aferra a esa persona y abre sus ojos.

- Hiei!- niña estaba sorprendida al ver su salvador.

- …. - no dice nada.

Ella estaba contenta y Hiei la deja en el piso para reunirse con Kurama.

- No entiendo nada de lo que pasa... por qué... por qué me siento tan rara, siento el ambiente frío... Suichi...- Naomi se sentía rara y miraba por todos lados.

Entonces una pelea se inicia, la niña ve como Kurama usaba su látigo para pelear y Hiei su espada, ambos eran realmente buenos y eso impresionaba a la chica.... pues nunca había visto pelear a su primo y menos hacer cosas que muchos otros humanos no podían realizar.

- Pero... que.. pasa...Suichi-chan....- la niña se preguntaba.

Al paso de un tiempo ambos chicos habían acabado casi con todos y Aahuku estaba furioso por eso.

- Rayos! Por esta ocasión esa niña seguirá viva!- Aahuku parecía molesto.

- Ni te atrevas de nuevo a tocarla... te las verás conmigo!- el kitsune no duda en amenazarlo.

El demonio desaparece al instante junto con sus hombres que salieron vivos ante el ataque, luego Kurama mira a Naomi, ella estaba horrorizada y lloraba.

- Naomi... yo...- intenta acercarse a la niña.

Kurama de ese modo se acerca a la niña pero cuando intenta tocarla....

- NO TE ME ACERQUES! NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba toda asustada Naomi y evitaba el contacto de su primo.

Gritaba como si alguien le fuese a hacer daño, Kurama se le acerca de nuevo.

- Naomi, tranquila no pasa nada!

- QUÉ NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO QUE TOQUES??? ERES IGUAL A ELLOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- la niña lo mira con odio y eso deja helado al chico.

Naomi se va de ahí corriendo mientras que Kurama se siente mal ante eso... Hiei se le acerca.

- Ya temía algo...- Kurama se notaba bastante preocupado.

- No entiendo nada...- de´cia hiei mientras miraba como la chica se perdía entre la gente.

- Avisa a Yusuke y al resto sobre lo ocurrido, iré a buscarla.- Kurama le pide de favor y se va de ahi.

Kurama se va de ahí, trata de alcanzar a su prima y Hiei suspira en tono de fastidio, pues cuando se trataba de Kurama hacía los favores que éste le pedía...

Naomi seguía corriendo mientras lloraba y por su mente pasaban algunas escenas las cuales eran del pasado, aquel pasado en al cual compartía con su primo...

El chico pelirrojo comienza a buscarla por todos lados, estaba preocupado y mas porque no conocía la cuidad a la perfección y siendo como era la niña, se podía perder con facilidad o pasarle algo peor...

- No debí ocultárselo.... no debí.... Naomi....- se decía el chico mientras la buscaba... 

**Continuar**

Y bueno, ya está el capítulo tres de esta historia... espero que les haya gustado aunque sentí un poco de lástima por Hiei... , mejor sigamos con los reviews!!!!!!!

**Rurouni-Andrea:** jejeje si, lo sé... solo te digo que lunes y viernes actualizaré este fic y el de itsumo hasta llegar a donde se quedó -.- mou... pues te dejo y gracias por tu mensaje y tu apoyo!

**Valsed:** jo, gomen al no contestar tu review.. pero bueno, si... me dio mucho coraje y bueno que se le puede hacer, al menos lo pude subir de nuevo en esta cuenta que ya tenía de hace mucho :p gracias!

Es todo, pues me retiro y nos veremos en la próxima actualización! gracias!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny


	4. Naomi y Kurama

**Capítulo 4: Naomi y Kurama **

****

La tarde estaba en alba, aunque todo parecía tranquilo... pero se podía observar que Kurama estaba muy preocupado, no había encontrado a Naomi por ninguna parte y eso lo preocupaba mucho, por una parte se alegraba que Hiei entendiera un poco todo eso, aunque por otro lado le hubiese gustado que lo ayudara a buscarla..

Busca por todos los lugares donde una niña de 10 años pudiese estar pero no... va al parque, al cine, al centro comercial.... a todos lados y nada.

- Naomi... dónde... dónde podrías estar??- se decía Kurama en forma preocupante.

El gran temor de Kurama era que ella estuviese en peligro y no pudiese ayudarla, aunque al mismo tiempo recordaba algunas cosas de ese pasado junto con ella.

-flash back-

En una casa, una niña estaba llorando, la casa estaba casi destruida y a lado de ella estaba mujer... una mujer cubierta de sangre yacía sin vida cerca de la niña, ella lloraba de horror a lo que había pasado en ese momento.

- Mamá! Mamá!!!!!!!!!!!- Naomi lloraba asustada.

Naomi estaba ahí, al fondo de lo que quedaba de la casa, lloraba por su madre pero... ve una silueta que se acercaba a ella y...

- Entrégame el anillo!- la silueta le hablaba en forma amenazante.

- No.... nunca es de mi mamá!- la niña por su parte se resistía.

La chica tenía en sus manos un pequeño anillo el cual lo cuidaba casi con su vida, el demonio estaba por acabar con su vida en ese mismo instante cuando se detiene... Naomi mira un poco y ve una silueta con algo alargado.

El demonio desaparece y Naomi se desmaya, ese ser que la salvó corre hacia ella y la mueve un poco para hacerla regresar en si.

- Naomi! Naomi!- Kurama intenta despertarla.

La pequeña abre sus ojos y ve que era Suichi...

- Primo...- niña con sus ojitos lo mira con alegría.

De nuevo pierde el conocimiento y Suichi se la lleva....

-fin del flash back-

El cielo se nubla y a causa de eso, una lluvia un poco fuerte iniciaba... los cabellos de Kurama estaban totalmente mojados al igual que sus ropas, por alguna extraña razón, algo le dice que debía entrar a una casa abandonada.

Por lógica ese lugar era un poco aterrador, se notaba que nadie vivía ahí desde hace mucho tiempo y comienza a buscar a su prima, a la pequeña Naomi.

Al subir por las escaleras de ese lugar tan destruido escucha unos ruidos, parecían ser de alguien que sollozaba.

Kurama ve al fondo una silueta sentada en una caja de madera que parecía llorar, éste se acerca lentamente hacia ella y... la niña lo mira del modo que sus ojos se mostraban llorosos, ella estaba paralizada al verlo y éste contento de verla del modo que sonríe.

- Yo...- intenta acercarse a la niña.

- No me toques... eres igual a ellos, como los que mataron a mamá!!!!!!!!!- la niña lo miraba con terror y odio, no quería que se le acerca.

De nuevo Kurama intenta acercarse a la pequeña y ésta se aleja de él, parecía tenerle miedo y éste se sentía mal ante eso.

- Creo que debí decírtelo desde ese momento...- el pelirrojo se siente un poco mal e intenta de nuevo.

- Que eres como esos... como esos que mataron a mi mamá hace cinco años???- decía la niña gritando y casi llorando.

El chico se queda callado, para él de igual forma fue duro ver el cuerpo de la madre de Naomi sin vida y cubierto de sangre .

- Por eso... no te quería decir nada... sabía que algún día sabrías quien soy realmente y reaccionarías de esa forma.- Kurama intentaba explicarle todo.

La niña se le queda viendo por unos instantes, Naomi de nuevo le da la espalda mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos violetas.

- Desde siempre no soy humano... soy un demonio como esos seres que le quitaron la vida a tu mamá....

- Si eres así... de una vez quítame la vida, vamos...- el tono de voz de Noami era frío y triste.

Kurama estaba helado ante eso, nunca había escuchado hablar tan fríamente a esa pequeña risueña.

- No soy como ellos en ese sentido... mis amigos tampoco lo son.- se acerca a naomi y la mira con preocupación.

Cuando escucha eso la pequeña se queda sorprendida y mira a los ojos a su primo, este parecía estar triste.

- Es... cierto eso?...- la niña no creía lo que decía Kurama.

- Si...

- Eres un bakka! Tú no sabes lo que estoy pasando y me ocultas algo tan así?????MALO!!!!!!!!- la niña grita mientras llora.

Y la niña llora casi a mares y se lanza hacia Kurama este estaba un poco desorientado a lo que decía la niña, pero la abraza con ternura... parecía que ya lo tomaba en serio.

- En ese caso... en ese caso... ayúdame a que no me quiten el anillo de mi mamá!! No quiero que se lo lleven de mi lado!!!!!!!! Tú me puedes ayudar... Suichi-chan!!!!!!!!!- ella loraba mientras sentía como Kurama la hacía sentir mas tranquila.

El chico pelirrojo escucha atentamente lo que decía la niña, él por unos instantes tiene la visión de ver un anillo en la mano de la madre de Naomi en una ocasión que fue de visita.

- Naomi...

Entonces la pequeña deja de sollozar por unos instantes y lo ve, éste se agacha para estar a la altura de ella.

- De todas formas te protegeré, no permitiré que te quiten el anillo de tu mamá, sé muy bien lo importante que es para ti...

- Suichi-chan.... gracias...eres el mejor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- le agradece con todo su corazón a su primo.

Y Naomi sonríe para luego abrazar a Kurama y casi asfixiarlo, el pobre sonríe al saber que ella estaba mejor.

- No me digas Suichi...

- o.o nani?? Por qué...

- Mejor dime Kurama.

- Ahora que lo veo... si, Kurama se te sienta mejor! Si Kurama-chan!!!!!- decía muy animada.

Ambos chicos salen de esa casa y ven que se había detenido ya la lluvia, ellos se van directo hacia su casa...

Cuando llegan Kurama le dice a su prima que haría la cena, ella muy alegremente le dice que estaba bien y sube a su habitación...

- Después de la cena, le mostraré el anillo... ya decía yo que no era una persona ordinaria.- comentaba para si la niña.

De la mochila, ella saca una cajita y la abre... ahí estaba ese anillo de piedras turquesas que brillaba con mucha intensidad, ella toma el anillo y lo ve hacia la luz.

- Pronto.. nadie irá por ti...- miraba el anillo entre sus dedos.

Decide ponérselo en su dedo y le quedaba casi perfecto, ella queda un poco fascinada ante el anillo y luego se lo quita.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo mi mamá siempre decía que no hay que ponérselo porque si...

Respira profundamente y lo vuelve a guardar, mientras hacía eso no se da cuenta que no estaba sola, por la ventana alguien la observaba y ese alguien no estaba muy contento que digamos, se entornaba en la rama de ese árbol que daba con la habitación de Kurama... Hiei había visto todo... había visto el anillo que Koenma les habló.

- Esa niña... tiene el anillo...- decía Hiei desde la rama del árbol que daba a esa ventana.

Por unos instantes Naomi decide voltear, cuando hace eso ya no había nadie en esa rama... ella por su parte se queda extrañada.

- Uhhm?- sentía que alguien la miraba.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kurama la manda a llamar a cenar, ella baja corriendo y ve que estaba por probar uno de los manjares que el buen cocinero de Kurama solía hacer.

- Y qué te pareció?- preguntaba Kurama ansioso por la opinión de la niña.

- Delicioso Kurama-chan! Eres el mejor!- la chica estaba fascinada ante el buen sazón de Kurama.

- ... realmente no estás molesta?

- No, ya no lo estoy... pues desde siempre supe que eras especial...- decía Naomi con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El chico se queda una poco extrañado ante eso, Naomi no solía decir eso pero estaba contento porque ella ya lo reconocía.

- En ese caso, no quieres ver mis plantas?

- Todavía coleccionas esas cosas tan feas??- dice la niña un poco sorprendida.

- No son feas, son lindas!- Kurama se siente un poco ofendido pero sonríe.

Naomi se queda un tanto aterrada cuando escucha eso pero sabía que Suichi o mejor dicho Kurama desde siempre tuvo ese extraño gusto por las plantas de todo tipo; desde plantas de ornato hasta las plantas mas extrañas de las regiones desconocidas por el ojo humano.

Después de la cena, Kurama lleva a Naomi a un pequeño invernadero que tenían en el jardín, ella se queda maravillada al ver lo que estaba observando y Kurama la lleva hacia sus rosas, sin duda alguna una de sus flores favoritas.

- Esas son las flores que siempre me regalas!- decía maravillada por las rosas.

Aunque la chica se asusta un poco al ver que las ramas de la planta se movían y se acercaban a ella.

- Este... Kurama-chan... no me quieren!- decía un poco nerviosa.

Eso lo decía la niña porque estaba casi envuelta de esas plantas y un poco asustada.

- Jajaja no, ellas están bajo mis órdenes no te harán nada si no se los pido!- Kurama por su parte intentaba tranquilizar a la chica.

Y de pronto, las ramas dejan de rodear a la niña, pero Kurama se extraña un poco ante ese pequeño suceso.

- Wa... tengo sueño...- la chica bosteza luego de un día tan agitado.

- Venga, te llevo a la cama!

- Si! como los viejos tiempos!!!!!!!!- la niña estaba contenta por eso.

Ambos salen del invernadero y se dirigen a su habitación, Naomi se cambia y se acuesta en la cama de Kurama, a él no le importaba en lo mas mínimo... se sienta en una mesa que tiene y comienza a escribir un poco en una hoja blanca pero... siente algo que aturde; ve si Naomi estaba dormida y sale sin hacer ruido de la habitación y baja hasta el jardín...

Cuando llega, ve que en la puerta que daba con el invernadero estaba recargado alguien, Kurama sonríe.

- Hiei!- el kitsune ve al pequeño demonio.

- La encontraste?- estaba un poco serio.

- Si, la encontré...

- Porque no me hubiera gustado ver tu otro lado... sería peligroso.- una sonrisa un tanto divertida sale de su boca al decirlo mientras cruza sus brazos.

- Mmm...

- En qué piensas?- Hiei lo mira algo pensativo.

El chico de los ojos esmeralda mira por unos instantes a Hiei, se había dado cuenta que estaba un poco raro.

- Te pasa algo? Te noto diferente..

- No me pasa nada, solo que veo que no pones de tu parte en todo esto!...- decía molesto el koorime.

- Celos de mi prima?- decía deivertido el kitsune.

Hiei no entiende eso mucho a la perfección, hace como si no hubiese escuchado eso y Kurama se ríe.

- Otra cosa... los seres que nos atacaron buscan ese anillo que Koenma nos habló.- seguía Hiei hablando.

- Lo sé bien, ya me había dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo.- una sonrisa se escapa de los labios del chico de ojos esmeralda.

- No te entiendo nada!

Kurama no le dice nada y mira hacia la ventana de la habitación donde dormía tranquila y a salvo Naomi.

- Esa niña, no es como cualquier humano... además tiene lo que busca el enemigo, aún así confías en ella?- decía serio el pequeño mientras miraba fijamente a Kurama.

- Desde que Koenma nos habló y mostró el anillo ya sabía de antemano que es el anillo que su familia poseía hace mucho tiempo.- Kurama parecía tranquilo con lo que estaba diciendo, eso deja mas extrañado a Hiei.

- Pues pídelo, que no sabes que nos está metiendo en un gran problema??- se estaba desesperando.

- Lo haré a su debido tiempo.

- No deberías de ser tan compasivo.- serio le contesta Hiei.

- Sabes? ese anillo es el único recuerdo que tiene vivo de alguien especial para ella, así que por ahora no se lo pediré.- se estaba cansando un poco a todo eso y lo mira raro.

Para Hiei eso era el colmo, pues Kurama no quiere que el anillo se fuese de las manos de Naomi... Hiei no dice mas y se va de ahí muy molesto, Kurama por su parte también lo estaba.

- Hiei... nunca cambias...

En el caso de Hiei, éste estaba algo molesto.

- Ese Kurama... si no se lo quita él .... lo haré yo!!!!- el demonio estaba muy molesto

Tiempo después Kurama entra a la habitación y ve a Naomi dormir tranquila, éste sonríe y se acuesta de igual forma, solo escucha unos palabras que la niña dice entre sueños.

- ...mi... Kurama-chan...

Así Kurama se queda dormido pensando qué hacer, pues además de que Naomi estaba semi enterada de todo, el anillo que Koenma les mostr y el que tiene Naomi eran exactamente el mismo objeto que el enemigo estaba en su búsqueda...

De nuevo amanece, entre las sabanas de una mullida cama una pequeña se despertaba.. lentamente abre sus ojos y mira hacia el otro lado de su cama... no estaba ahí.

- Se fue..- decía Naomi.

Naomi piensa que el chico posiblemente se fue a la escuela, ella no iba porque estaba de vacaciones. No duda en levantarse y ver que era un lindo día, se viste y baja a la cocina para prepararse algo, aunque cual va siendo su sorpresa...

En la mesa había un delicioso desayuno y una pequeña nota que decía lo siguiente:

_Naomi, estoy en la escuela.. espero que te guste, nos vemos en la tarde! _

_Kurama _

La niña sonríe y se sienta para disfrutarlo, pero no se da cuenta que no estaba sola... una sombra parecía estarla vigilando desde afuera de la casa.

Al paso de una hora la niña decide salir de la casa a caminar un poco, sale de ahí y se encamina en dirección a una tienda un tanto rara.

- Cuando regrese no se esperará a lo que le compré.- Naomi parecía que tenía una idea sobre lo que le compraría a Kurama.

Llega a su destino que era un tienda de dulces y pide algunos caramelos de varios colores, luego corre en dirección a su casa.

- Jejejeje dulces para Kurama-chan!- la niña en sus manos tenía una bolsa de color oscuro.

En lo que parecía ser una escuela, Kurama estaba sentado en su asiento y leía un poco, miraba al mismo tiempo la ventana, no se podía concentrar con lo que le dijo Hiei...

- _Pueda que Hiei tenga razón.. demo, Naomi ama ese anillo.. su último recuerdo de su mamá._- estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y más porque Hiei nunca se comportaba de esa forma con él, no le gustaba mucho que su amigo, que Hiei se molestara.

En ese mismo instante pasan su mano, al parecer eran algunos de sus compañeros.

- Hey Suichi! Estás en otro mundo!- uno de sus compañeros lo saca de sus pensamientos.

- Acaso piensas en la novia?- una chica igual lo interrumpe.

- No como creen, ni siquiera tengo novia...- estaba un poco ya fastidiado a ese tema.

Mira por su reloj dándose cuenta que ya era hora de salir de clases, toma sus cosas y sale de ahí.

- Mejor me apuro... me deben de estar esperando.- se decía así mismo y sale del aula rumbo a la salida.

Cerca de ahí, Naomi caminaba alegremente hacia su casa en su mano llevaba la bolsa con los caramelos que compró... la niña se detiene.

- Quién... quién está ahí??- la niña estaba un poco asustada.

Ella fugazmente logra ver una silueta que se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad, pero por alguna extraña razón logra esquivarla.

- Nani? qué pasa?

De nuevo esa silueta negra intenta lo que parecía ser... atacarla, ve como un hilo de sangre aparece en su brazo y choca contra unos tambos de basura. Ella estaba asustada, luego siente claramente como la alzan.

Naomi ve quien era su atacante... era.. Hiei.

- Dame ese anillo ahora!- le decía de forma amenazadora.

- Tú... por qué... eres el amigo de Kurama...- no podía creer que el amigo de Kurama estuviese en ese estado.

Hiei se queda helado al escuchar que Naomi nombraba a su primo con su nombre verdadero.

- Dame de una buena vez ese anillo.- le exigía el koorime.

- Anillo?... pero de qué tanto...- Naomi estaba extrañada.

Y la niña parece entender a lo que se refería, hablaba del anillo de su madre la causa de la muerte de ella.

- No sé que dices... pero nunca te daré el anillo de mi mamá!

- No me importa de quien sea... por tu culpa hay problemas!- hacía caso omiso a las palabras de Naomi.

- Problemas!? No me importa! No te lo daré!!!

El chico demonio no le importaba lo que dijera la niña, él solo deseaba que ella le entregara el anillo y así evitarse muchos problemas con los enemigos.

- Entrégalo!

- No!

Pero Hiei siente como alguien le lanza una botella de vidrio en la cabeza, era la primera vez que no pudo evitarla del modo que...

- Quien... fue el idiota??- menciona el koorime adolorido a causa del golpe.

Naomi ve a su salvador, para desgracia de ella era Kuwabara y estaba solo.

- Miren que tenemos aquí.. al idiota del equipo Urameshi!- mira Hiei al chico que estaba al fondo muy serio.

- No me importa lo que digas Hiei, pero acaso no tienes delicadeza con las chicas?? Depravado!- decía gritando Kuwabara y al mismo tiempo muy molesto.

El demonio se queda extrañado y al mismo tiempo molesto con lo que había escuchado.

- Que yo que??- el demonio no entendía todo lo que le decía.

- Depravado! Como te atreves a molestar así a una niña!- seguía alegando el chico de ojos pequeños.

- Eres tú... ese idiota?- Naomi se lamentaba al ver su salvador de ese instante.

- Beberías de dar las gracias!- Kuwabara escucha todo y se molesta ante el 'agradecimiento' de la niña.

Hiei deja libre a Naomi y ella recoge los dulces que se habían caído, se quita un poco el polvo en su ropa y se acerca a Kuwabara.

- Gracias pero podía hacerlo sola!- Naomi le agradecía de forma seria y seca al chico.

- Grrrr eres de igual de detestable que Hiei.- Kuwabara discutía con la niña, Hiei escucha ese comentario.

- A mi nadie me compara con una humana!- decía muy molesto Hiei al verse comparado con la prima de Kurama.

Naomi gira su vista y le sonríe al chico, éste no entendía el cambio de actitud de ella.

- Por qué quieres el anillo? Ni de chiste te lo daré... pero-le enseña la bolsa de los dulces- no quieres dulces??? Le he comprado algunos a Kurama-chan...- la niña intenta arreglar un poco las cosas, nota que Hiei se le queda viendo a los dulces.

- Esos dulces...- en voz baja hablaba Hiei.

Kuwabara no entendía nada de nada, pero Hiei recordaba que había visto esos dulces en otra parte.

- _Son... los que compra... Kurama... como sabe..._- se decía en su mente el koorime, pues parecía recordar en algún instante esos dulces.

- Estos dulces siempre han sido los favoritos de mi primo...- comentaba sonriente la niña.

- Esos dulces..- el tono de voz de Hiei era un poco mas seria.

La niña se queda extrañada pues Hiei estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, al demonio no le gustó mucho que ella supiera lo que le gustaba a Kurama.

- _Recuerdo que esos dulces.. me da en algunas ocasiones..._- parecía recordar el koorime algo.

-flash back-

En una tarde como todas... Kurama estaba sentado en su escritorio haciendo tarea, en esa mesa estaban algunos libros y el escribía en su libreta, de pronto escucha un ruido.

- Mmm?- Kurama escucha el ruido y deja de escribir.

Se levanta de su asiento y ve a Hiei parado, éste sonríe y le abre la ventana para que pueda entrar.

- Me da gusto verte de visita Hiei...- saluda el kitsune al chico con una sonrisa de las de siempre.

- ... opino lo mismo.- de igual forma saluda Hiei, aunque con su tono seco de siempre.

- No seas así tan frío conmigo, bien que sabes como me siento.- alegaba un poco el pelirrojo ante la actitud de su amigo.

Hiei se sienta en la cama de Kurama y éste sigue haciendo lo suyo, de pronto siente curiosidad hacia lo que hacía y ve escribir a su amigo de forma concentrada, pero sobretodo que mientras eso hacía, de una bolsita sacaba unas esferitas de colores que comía.

- Qué es eso?- Hiei miraba curioso lo que comía el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

- Dulces, no quieres?- Kurama tenía en sus dedos un dulce y se lo muestra mientras sonríe.

Hiei estaba extrañado pues nunca había visto esas cosas en su vida ni menos haberlas probado y un poco temeroso toma una y lo saborea, de sus mejillas aparece un pequeño rubor.

- Verdad qué son deliciosas? Desde siempre me han gustado estos dulces, toma... te los regalo!- Kurama estaba alegre porque a Hiei le habían gustado, le da en sus manos la bolsita con los dulces.

El pelirrojo le da la bolsita en manos a Hiei y este queda sin palabras y se le queda viendo a los dulces por un buen rato...

-fin del flash back-

- Los dulces de Kurama…- decía casi un susurro.

Y de forma inconsciente toma uno de los dulces y luego se va saltando de ahí, Kuwabara estaba que se le salía la baba al ver tan suculentos dulces.

- A ti no te doy!- decía molesta la niña gritando y le quita de su vista dichos dulces.

- Qué???? Pero por qué a ese tarado que te atacó si y a mi no?- Kuwabara no estaba de acuerdo al buen trato de su 'atacante' y con su 'salvador'.

- No te metas en mis asuntos! Y donde está Kurama-chan?- le pregunta de forma seria.

Kuwabara de igual forma se extraña al escuchar el nombre de Kurama salir de los labios de la chica pero no le toma mucha importancia..

- Yo que sé, no estoy en su misma escuela...

- Te creeré?- la niña lo miraba con desconfianza.

- Cree lo que quieras, si quieres te llevo; nos reuniremos todos en la casa de Urameshi- comenta fastidiado el chico y nota que Naomi estaba interesada.

- En ese caso, llévame!- la niña se lo ordena, igual que una princesa ordenando a su sirviente.

Kuwabara se arrepiente de decir eso, pues eso la chica lo dice con aires de ser la jefe y él el esclavo. Así ellos se van rumbo hacia ese departamento. 

**Continuar**

Como ven, Naomi se ha dado cuenta que Kurama no era un humano común y corriente pero Hiei parece estar un poco celoso de la niña... jejejeje pero ella a pesar de todo le agrada... y bueno que pasará? no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de esta historia!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño...

Bunny


	5. La causa de todo es ella

**Capítulo 5: la causa de todo es ella **

Durante el camino, ni Kuwabara ni Naomi decían palabra alguna, Naomi sobretodo, estaba absorta en su pensamientos, no entendía bien el por qué Hiei se comportó de esa forma con ella...

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando ambos llegan al hogar de Yusuke. Entran al edificio y suben hasta llegar al piso de su amigo por el elevador.

Al salir de ahí giran hacia la izquierda y llegan hasta que finalice el pasillo, ahí, Kuwabara toca la puerta y casi de inmediato sale la madre del chico, ella sonríe al ver a Kuwabara pero se queda extrañado al ver a la chica de los ojos violetas.

- Kuwabara, es un gusto verte por aquí, quién es tu acompañante?- la madre de Yusuke sale de la puerta y saluda a Kazuma, pero no reconoce a su acompañante de ojos violetas.

- Vengo a acompañarlo- sonríe la pequeña y la mamá hace lo mismo.

- Así es, de igual forma es un gusto verla- saluda Kazuma con una leve inclinación.

- Pasen, Yusuke los espera..

Entonces los dos entran y se van directo hacia la habitación del chico, cuando Kazuma abre la puerta, él y Naomi se dan cuenta que aparte de Yusuke también estaba Kurama y Hiei. Kurama al girar su vista hacia los recién llegados se queda sin palabras al ver a su prima ahí, Hiei solo se pone un poco serio...

- Hasta que llegas! -regaña a Kuwabara pero se queda sorpendido al ver a Naomi en su casa- Naomi, no sabía que estabas con él, acaso Kuwabara se te declaró??- un tono divertido sale de los labios de Yusuke.

- Ni de chiste le diría que si, es un torpe!- Naomi s emolesta ante ese comentario y mira feo a Kazuma.

- Oye! Deberías de estar agradecida, pues si no fuese por el gran Kazuma... estarías perdida!- Kuwabara por su laodo igual se molesta a la 'falta de modales' de Naomi.

- No importa eso, Naomi por qué no estabas en casa?- Kurama igual estaba extrañado a la presencia inesperada de Naomi.

La niña no le dice nada y corre para abrazarlo, Hiei siente una gran punzada ante eso y Kuwabara lo nota del modo que de sus labios aparece una sonrisita.

- Siento no esperar en casa, salí a comprar unos dulces... fui a comprar los dulces que tanto te gustan!- la niña sonríe y busca la bolsita de dulces.

Entonces Naomi saca la bolsita con dulces y se los da a Kurama, este le agradece con una sonrisa, Hiei y el resto se acercan... eran sin lugar a duda caramelos de diversos colores.

- Gracias, no quieren?- mira a sus amigos meintras sonríe.

Yusuke y Kuwabara no dicen nada y agarran algunos caramelos y Hiei solo los observa....

- Hiei!- el pelirrojo le habla al koorime.

- No quiero, gracia- por su parte no deseaba nada, mejor dicho... no deseaba lo que proveniese de Naomi.

- Pasa algo?- Kurama lo mira extraño.

- No nada...- Hiei intenta evador la pregunta de su amigo.

En ese instante aparece Botán, pues apenas había llegado....

- Hola a todos! Siento haberlos hecho esperar, tenía otros asuntos mas importantes!...

- Hasta que se te da por llegar, nos estábamos muriendo del aburrimiento- comentaba Yusuke mientras se deja caer en su cama.

Pero la chica de cabellos azulados ve a Naomi, del modo que Kurama se levanta de su asiento y queda enfrente de todos.

- Naomi, me podrías esperar un momento afuera?

- De acuerdo Kurama-chan, demo no te tardes!- la pequeña obedece a las palabras de su primo.

Así, la niña sale de la habitación y Kurama mira a los presentes.

- Ahora que estamos aquí, quería decirles algo importante con respecto a ella.

- Y qué es?- pregunta la chcia de cabellos azulados de forma interesante.

- Pues.. ella hace poco lo supo todo...- un hilo de preocupación sale de sus labios, los presentes se sorpenden a eso.

- Supo de que?- Yusuke no entendía a lo que se refería el pelirrojo.

- Ella sabe que Suichi no es mi nombre verdadero y al mismo tiempo que nosotros no somos personas ordinarias- explica un poco del mdoo que el resto queda sin habla.

Los presentes se quedan sin palabras ante lo que escucharon, Hiei entendía en ese instante al igual que Kazuma la razón por la cual Naomi decía Kurama y no Suichi como antes, Kuwabara se levanta y casi grita.

- NANI???? ACASO SABE QUE... TÚ...QUE TU...eres Youko Kurama, y que nosotros tenemos poderes espirituales?????? NANI?????- no podía creerlo Kuwabara.

- Lo sabe todo...?- pregunta Yusuke un poco serio.

- No todo, solo le dije que no éramos personas ordinarias demo... es necesario que lo sepa...

- Por qué dices eso Kurama?- Botán estaba extrañada a eso y los mira.

- Esa humana... tiene el anillo que el enemigo quiere- hiei estaba al fondo de la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

- ...- Kurama no dice nada.

- Qué?? Pero, Kurama por qué?....- la chica quería saber la razón de todo eso, no entendía por que Kurama no le dijo.

El chico pelirrojo se sienta y toma un poco de aire, aclara su garganta y comienza a hablar.

- Ese anillo es importante para ella, es el único recuerdo de su madre...

- Será lo que sea para ella demo, ese anillo causa muchos problemas- Hiei se estaba enojando a bondad de Kurama.

- Estoy de lado de Hiei, de igual de Kurama...- Yusuke intetaba ser neutral a las palabras de ambos.

- Pero... por qué un recuerdo?- Kazuma no entendía.

- La madre de Naomi murió hace 5 años exactamente, ella murió a causa de un demonio que su deseo era apoderarse de dicho anillo; yo... en esa ocasión llegué tarde y solo logré que escapara el demonio y la encontré muerta de miedo... su madre estaba sin vida...

No podía hablar, solo con recordar eso por su mente pasaba la imagen de la madre de Naomi sin vida y cubierta de sangre por completo, mientras una Naomi muerta de miedo.

- Eso no me importa! Ya no quiero estar aquí... así que le dices a esa Naomi o como se llame que te de el anillo o yo mismo se lo quito!- su mirada era mas seria en el koorime y mira molesto a Kurama.

Kurama se molesta ante eso, por una parte la actitud de su amigo lo molestaba a tal grado que se levanta de su asiente y se queda muy serio.

- Kurama...- para Yusuke era raro verlo en ese estado.

- Sigues siendo ese egoísta de siempre, yo le pediré el anillo cuando ella pueda y esté preparada! Ni te atrevas a tocarla porque soy capaz de hacer que mis plantas te coman- las palabras de Kurama eran amenazadoras y parecía que en Hiei no tenían algún efecto.

- Je, no tengo miedo a tus plantitas... de todos formas... esa humana es una entrometida!- Hiei le contesta de forma sarcástica.

- Ella es así porque tiene miedo a estar sola! Desde ese incidente de su madre, solo desea estar con alguien!!!!

Hiei estaba realmente molesto y Kurama de igual forma; Botán se interpone porque parecía que estaba por suceder otra cosa.

- Basta! Kurama, onegai... será mejor que le pidas el anillo cuanto antes, sé que es algo valioso para ella demo, el mundo espiritual está en peligro!- comenta Botán un tanto preocupada.

- Eso lo sé a la perfección...- Kurama baja su vista.

- Entonces por qué no lo haces?? Por una ocasión no seas tan débil!!!!!- Hiei realmente estaba molesto detestaba ese lado de Suichi.

Pero todos se detienen porque la puerta se abre de golpe, Naomi estaba ahí, llorando y Yusuke se acerca a ella.

- Naomi...

- No quiero que me quiten el anillo! No quiero eso!!!!!! es el único recuerdo de mi mamá!!!!!!- decía llorando la pequeña y mirando a Yusuke.

Al decir eso ella abraza al pobre de Yusuke que lo deja casi morado, cuando se calma un poco se acerca y ve a Hiei a los ojos.

- Eres malo! No entiendes cuando algo es valioso para alguien no lo dejas en paz ni un solo minuto! Ese anillo le perteneció a mi mamá, sé que no es un anillo ordinario y muchos demonios han estado detrás de ella... mi mamá.... mi mamá en esa ocasión, me salvó la vida dando la suya y yo juré que protegería el anillo sin importar lo que pase!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei no sabía que hacer, nunca había visto ese tipo de actitudes entre los humanos y se siente al mismo tiempo avergonzado porque de alguna u otra forma, le hizo recordar a su hermana Yukina.

- Además... de todo... estoy aquí por que sé que Kurama-chan... me cuidará... yo misma le iba a decir del anillo....- seguía hablando la pequeña pero sus mejillas se mojan a causa de sus lágrimas.

- Naomi...- Kurama no sabía que hacer o que decir.

- Kurama-chan, lo siento por meterte en tantos problemas... esos enemigos están detrás de mi desde hace poco tiempo... mejor me voy... para que no te moleste mas y no piensen que soy una entrometida!!!!!!!

- Espera!- el chico de ojos esmeraldas intenta detenerla, no lo logra.

Y la niña no le hace caso del modo que se va de ahí, Hiei mira hacia otro lado y Kurama lo ve seriamente.

- Como siempre logras lo que quieres, yo también me voy!- Kurama le dice esas palabras bastante enojado y Hiei como el orgulloso que es, no le hace caso.

- Pero Kurama! Aun no ha terminado...- Botán intenta dentenerlo pero siente la mano de Yusuke en su hombro.

- Deja que se vaya, luego le decimos que pasa- termina de hablar Urameshi.

- Oye... espera!- pero cuando ve que realmente Kurama se iba, intenta detenerlo.

- No me sigas! Quieres estar aquí hablando de la forma de tener el anillo?, pues adelante! No quiero que por culpa de una tontería de parte tuya le pase algo a Naomi!!!!!- lo detiene el kitsune y sale del departamento muy molesto.

Suichi sale de ahí muy enojado y Hiei estaba hecho una furia pero casi no lo mostraba... los demás suspiran y miran por unos instantes a Hiei, sobretodo Kuwabara.

- De verdad que eres un insensible, ahora entiendo a la perfección la actitud de ella hacia nosotros.- regaña a hiei, Kuwabara no creía en esas intenciones por parte del koorime.

- Cállate torpe!- Hiei se molesta más.

- u.u- Yusuke por su lado solo toma un poco de aire.

- Entonces…- la chica hace un intento de regresar al mismo tema de conversación pero...

- Ahí se las arreglan, yo también me voy!- Hiei interrumpe a Botán y sale de la casa.

Así, Hiei de igual forma se retira de la casa, del modo que solo quedan Yusuke, Botán y Kazuma. En el caso de Naomi ella había llegado a la casa y se pone a llorar mientras saca el anillo de esa cajita en que lo llevaba.

- No debí venir aquí después de todo, no debí molestar a Kurama... no, por mi culpa a lo mejor hasta están en peligro....- se decía así misma la pobre de Naomi; pues se sentía un poco culpable.

La niña mira el anillo y decide ponérselo por unos instantes, parecía estar asombrada por el brillo de dicha joya, aunque siente que algo la posesiona y antes de que eso le sucediera, se lo quita de inmediato.

- Es cierto, mamá dice que no puedo tenerlo por mucho tiempo si no estoy preparada...- cometnaba la niña con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

La niñita aun lloraba un poco, ya no solo por eso, también porque no le gustaba ver a su primo enojado, pues sabía que por ser entrometida como decía Hiei, provocó que Kurama se molestara con sus amigos...

En eso, ella siente una mano posarse en su hombro y ve que era Kurama, ella se limpia las lágrimas y lo abraza.

- Ya sé que soy una molestia para todos... no volveré a entrometerme...

- No es cierto, además de todo, ellos no han dicho nada....- Kurama intenta animar a la niña con una de sus mas bellas sonrisas.

- Entonces por qué Hiei-kun dijo eso de mi parte?- eso la hería bastante, pues Hiei por su lado era el único que no estaba de acuerdo con todo eso.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Kurama parece entender algo que lo hace sonreír un poco y mira a su prima.

- Porque Hiei a veces es un cabeza dura.- cometna divertido el kitsune.

- Eh? O.O- eso para Noami era extraño, muy extraño.

- Jejejejeje olvídalo, ya nos quedamos aquí...- se ríe un poco e intenta olvidarlo.

- Y eso que tenían pendiente con la chica esa... Botán?

- No importa, luego me pondré al tanto de todo... será mejor que descanses.

Entonces Naomi se acuesta por un momento en la cama, Kurama se va de ahí para dirigirse a la cocina; ahí comienza a preparar algo para la cena...

Mientras eso hacía, Kurama siente que alguien lo vigilaba... estaba un poco fastidiado y al mismo tiempo divertido del modo que se da cuenta que Hiei estaba ahí... serio como siempre y con los brazos cruzados.

- Y de nuevo tú? Acaso eres necio?- Kurama lo mira un poco molesto aún.

- Quiero hablar contigo seriamente!

- Jajajajaja! Pero que tontito eres!- Kurama se ríe ante el intento de ser serio por parte de Hiei, pues este mas bien se sentía... frustrado.

Kurama golpea un poco la cabeza de Hiei, lo que provoca que se moleste un poco mas el demonio de ojos de fuego.

- Detesto que me hagas eso!!!!!!- grita Hiei al gesto de su amigo.

- Jajajaja baka! Estás celoso, ne?- de nuevo, una sonrisa aparece en Kurama y lo mira fijamente.

Hiei se queda como hielo y luego ve con odio a Kurama que parecía muy divertido a lo que sucedía. Kurama lo mira a los ojos.

- Como crees que te cambiaría por alguien que es casi de mi sangre?- le pregunta al koorime mientras que este hacía un intento por calmarse.

- Detesto que ella esté a tu lado...no me cae bien!- sus brazos estaban cruzados y lo dice molesto.

- Jajajajaja! Baka! Que no entiendes el por qué lo hace?

- Ella escribió esa carta rosa, no?- Hiei evade la pregunta y el pelirrojo intenta recordar eso.

Suichi entiende lo que pasaba, la extraña actitud fría hacia él era a causa de Naomi, pues este al principio pensaba lo que Kazuma decía.

- Si, pero no era una carta de amor como Kuwabara decía, ella es muy detallista conmigo pues siente un gran cariño familiar hacia a mi como yo a ella- toma un poco de aire y habla, pues se le hacía divertido ver a Hiei en ese estado.

- De todas formas, no me cae bien! chamaca entrometida!

- El que debería estar celoso sería yo- comenta Kurama sonriendo.

Hiei se queda extrañado ante eso, pues no sabía el por que de esas palabras de su compañero.

- Pues tu le caes muuy bien jejeje- sigue hablando y le guiñe el ojo.

- No te entiendo- Hiei por su lado estaba confundido, no entendía las paalbras de Kurama.

- Ya verás, pronto sabrás a lo que me refiero...

Mientras ellos seguían hablando, Naomi estaba detrás de la puerta de la cocina, no entendía mucho a lo que pasaba e intentaba poner atención a lo que estaba por suceder.

- Hiei, bien sabes tú que no te abandonaría... nadie es mejor que tú... mi Hiei..- la voz de Kurama era un poco mas dulce y su mano pasa por el rostro de Hiei.

El chico pelirrojo abraza a Hiei y éste al principio quería quitarlo, luego siente como lo aferraba mas a su pecho.

- De veras?... entonces por qué la tratas tan bien? Te has olvidado de mi!- Hiei seguía un poco molesto.

- Jo, pequeño cabeza dura, porque no la he visto en tiempo y deseaba estar un rato con ella- decía divertido el chico.

Y Hiei corresponde al abrazo de Kurama, Naomi estaba sorprendida a lo que estaba observando y al mismo tiempo entendía todo sobre esas palabras hirientes que Hiei le dijo.

- Hiei, ya no te enojes... te amo mucho y no me gusta verte así... se separa un poco de él y lo mira a los ojos.

- Tu primita me provoca...- comenta Hiei entre serio e irónico.

- Tranquilízate, no desconfíes de mi... ok?- sonríe el kitsune.

- Está bien... te perdono... Kurama-chan- eso último, Hiei intenta imitarla pero no lo lograba con mucho éxito.

Naomi casi se muere de la risa al escuchar esas palabras salir de un Hiei que hacía el intento de ser tierno, ella estaba un poco triste pero al mismo tiempo feliz porque sabía que su primo era feliz con alguien a su lado.

- Jejeje ella lo dice mejor.

- Hey! Que malo!... aunque...- se molesta a las palabras de Kurama y en un tono mas calmado se acerca a él-... dudo mucho que ella haga esto...

Y al decir esas palabras Hiei besa con pasión a Kurama, este al principio se queda inmóvil ante el gesto de Hiei pero luego rodea el cuerpo de su demonio con sus brazos. Ambos se quedan así por un tiempecito, de los ojos de Naomi sale una pequeña lágrima.

- _Mou... ya quisiera ser mi primo, creo que lo mejor sería que me duerma, jijijiji no es bueno que esté de metiche viendo estas cosas... demo, estoy contenta de que mi primo esté bien y feliz que alguien lo ama..._- pensaba la pequeña mientras deja el lugar.

La chica se va de ahí, Hiei y Kurama se separan un poco.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer, me encela verte con alguien que no sea yo!- decía el koorime aferrado a él.

- De acuerdo, demo.. quiero que me hagas un favor.- asiente el pelirrojo y lo mira.

- Cuál?

- Trata un poco mejor a Naomi, ella estaría muy contenta de que lo hagas- contesta Kurama sonriendo.

- u.u lo intentaré..- no le agrada mucho la idea.

Él estaba de brazos cruzados pero se pone rojo cuando Kurama lo besa en si mejilla y él...

- De acuerdo... lo haré...- hiei todo rojo es derrotado y termina aceptando.

Kurama muy contento lo abraza de nuevo y lo besa con mucha ternura, Hiei se cuelga casi de su cuello y corresponde al beso del zorro; de ese modo ellos caen y Kurama queda debajo de Hiei.

- Crees que es el momento y lugar adecuados?- comenta divertido Suichi.

- Lo es, no quiero que nos interrumpan.

- Opino lo mismo... mi Hiei..

-... mi Kurama...

Ambos una vez mas se besan y dejan que la pasión los lleve a la gloria, mientras que las estrellas y una parte de la Luna eran los únicos testigos de eso.... hasta que el amanecer llegara...

**Continuar**

jejejeje ya estoy aqui de nuevo con este nuevo capítulo, como se dieron cuenta aqui Hiei estaba bastante celoso del modo que Kurama hasta se molestó! y todo gracias a la pequeña Naomi.

Hiei: niña malcriada!

Naomi: Hiei-kun! no seas así conmigo!

Mou, en fin... creo que se dieron cuenta de esta escena yaoi entre esta linda pareja, ne? por ahora no puedo poner lemon porque sino ... Naomi se me trauma mas de lo que ya está jejejeje!, aunque habrá otras pequeñas escenas entre ellos y bueno... quiero aclarar que en este fic, ellos tienen mantienen un relación aunque Yusuke y el resto no lo sabe, ok?(no podré contestar reviwes hoy! T.T toy haciendo tarea)

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny


	6. Naomi en peligro, ¡es secuestrada!

**Capitulo 6: Naomi en peligro, ¡es secuestrada! **

****

El amanecer había llegado, en un sillón de la sala, dos chicos estaban dormidos abrazados y sus ropas eran los únicos abrigos encima de ellos; Hiei abre sus ojos y... ve por todos lados, le da un beso a Kurama en sus labios antes de irse, éste solo se mueve un poco; Hiei se va de ahí, de la casa de Kurama.

Por otro lado, Naomi se despierta y mas porque siente los rayos del sol calentar su rostro, eso a ella le molestaba un poco y se levanta para tomar un baño y luego bajar a la cocina.

- Mm?- se queda extrañada al ver la sala, pero sobretodo el sofá.

Al parecer, se da cuenta que Kurama había dormido en el sofá, pues los cojines de éste estaban en el suelo y escucha unos ruidos en la cocina, lo que hace que ella se acerque ahí.

Kurama se estaba preparando un café, pero la chica se sonroja un poco porque estaba descalzo y con la camisa abierta, del modo que se veía su bien formado cuerpo.

Naomi se queda parada enfrente de la puerta de la cocina y Kurama siente su mirada... como siempre, la saluda con una de esas sonrisas de sus labios.

- Buenos días Naomi, dormiste bien?- saluda Kurama a la niña.

- Yo este... si, gracias primo!- decía algo colorada la pequeña(ni tan pequeña).

- Haré el desayuno, qué quieres hacer hoy?- pregunta el chico mientras observa lo que había en el refrigerador.

La pequeña se sienta y mira por la ventana, aun recordaba lo sucedido esa noche y luego mira su plato con el desayuno, Kurama la ve extraña.

- Te pasa algo?- Kurama nota que Naomi no era la misma, eso le extraña un poco.

- Nada, solo que... ayer, recibí una llamada de papá- comentaba un poco triste la niña, Kurama se sienta en la mesa con su desayuno.

- Una llamada? No escuché el teléfono...- estaba un poco confundido, pues por la noche nunca oyó el sonido de dicho aparato.

La niña se ríe y luego sigue hablando, Kurama se queda extrañado.

- Jajajaja, bueno... recibí una llamada de él...- Naomi en parte sabía la razón por la cual Kurama no escuchcó el teléfono y solo sonríe.

-flash back-

Naomi seguía observando a la pareja en la cocina, pero escucha el ruido del teléfono y sube a contestar la llamada.

- Moshi, moshi?... contesta la niña al descolgar el aparato.

- Naomi, como estás mi pequeña?- una voz varonil suena en el aparato, ella parecía que lo conocía.

- Papá! Dónde estás?- Naomi se emociona al escuchar la voz de su padre, un sonrisa adorna su rostro.

- Estoy cerca de Japón, pequeña...

- Que bien!

- Te iba a decir que mañana voy por ti.... espero que le digas a Suichi- le dice su padre, aunque Naomi se extraña un poco y se entristece.

Cuando Naomi escucha eso, ella se siente un poco extraña, su voz alegre se apaga al instante y...

- Acaso no te da gusto?- le pregunta su padre al no escuchar respuesta alguna de su hija.

- Papá... dijiste que estaría mas tiempo...- se aclara su garganta al hablar, no estaba de acuerdo con él.

- No, ya no, quiero que prepares tus cosas y te estaré esperando al medio día en el aeropuerto- la voz de su padre era mas seria, eso a ella no le gusta mucho.

- PAPÁ! Yo quiero estar mas tiempo con Suichi-chan!- decía Naomi casi llorando.

- Que no! además, ya estás lo suficiente, de todas formas... será la última ves que lo veas! Bien sabes que ahí mataron a tu madre, quieres que de nuevo suceda?- el tono de su padre era mucho mas serio.

Naomi recuerda esos días, y por sus ojos violetas aparecen unas pequeñas lágrimas.

- Ya... no llores, entonces... te espero y ven sola, sabes bien que nunca he confiado en tu primo!- ordena el hombre y ella no hace mas que obedecerlo.

- ... de acuerdo...- decía en tono derrotado y pone en su lugar la bocina

- fin del flash back-

Kurama escuchó todo el relato de la pequeña y Naomi tenía la mirada fija, por alguna extraña razón el chico sintió algo extraño.

- Tan... pronto...?- no podía creerlo, pero se le hacía bastante extraño todo eso.

- Si, ya sabes... yo puedo irme sola- decía la niña con la mirada hacia su plato ya vacío.

- Bueno, si... nunca me ha caído bien... no quiero que te vayas- decía Kurama un poco triste.

- Tengo que irme, además- guiñe su ojo- soy un pequeño estorbo.

- Naomi? Pero que cosas dices!- Kurama se uqeda extrañado pero sonríe.

El chico abraza a Naomi y le despeina un poco el cabello, ella sonríe y luego se separa de él.

- Jajajaja, detesto que me hagas eso, demo... me tengo que ir, voy a terminar de arreglar mis cosas- Naomi le da un pequeño beso en su mejilla y sale de la cocina rumbo a su habitación.

Kurama ve como la pequeña se iba a su habitación, él por alguna extraña razón no estaba muy convencido... se abrocha la camisa y sube a su habitación, cuando la abre, Naomi estaba guardando sus cosas en su maleta.

Suichi solo la observaba y ella se detiene, Naomi toma algo de su maleta y se lo acerca a Suichi.

- Kurama-chan, te devuelvo el anillo, ya no quiero mas problemas... sé que es un recuerdo de mi mamá, pero te he causado problemas con él- lo mira de forma tierna.

- Pero...- decía el chico mientras observa la cajita negra casi en sus manos.

El chico recibe en sus manos la pequeña cajita donde está el anillo.

- Vamos quédatela y has lo que deban hacer con ella, si?- comentaba Naomi sonriendo.

Pero Kurama se acerca a la niña y le da la cajita en sus manos mientras la abraza con cariño, ella no sabe que hacer...

- Kurama-chan...- no entendía la razón de dicho gesto.

- Tú quédatelo, yo sabré que decirles a los demás... además tu mamá.. fue a ti a quien eligió que hicieras lo que sea con eso.- explica Kurama sus razones, ella se emociona cuando lo escucha.

- ..... es cierto, sino... la sortija hubiese desaparecido...- decía Noami mirando fijamente a Kurama.

La niña cierra sus ojos y Kurama se queda extrañado, huele y la chica olía a rosas, el mismo olor que Hiei le comentó esa ocasión...

- Bueno... no falta mucho para que sea mediodía, estoy feliz de verte, te extrañaré- Naomi se separa del chico.

Entonces Naomi le da un beso en la mejilla del chico y se va de ahí corriendo, Kurama intenta detenerla pero era muy veloz... este solo ve como ella se iba de ahí.

- Naomi...

De nuevo Kurama entra en la casa y ve que todo estaba solitario... camina un poco por los pasillos, de su hogar; pero.... algo lo deja extrañado.

- Ahora que lo pienso... desconecté ayer el teléfono... Naomi no lo sabía...- se decía para si, intenta recordar lo que pasó exactamente aunque..

De ese modo, el chico se acerca el teléfono y así era... éste estaba desconectado y lo deja helado... algo le decía que no estaba bien, algo le decía que ella posiblemente estaba en problemas.

- Naomi!!!!!!!!!- grita el chico asustado y baja las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Y sale despavorido de su casa, cuando sale no se da cuenta que Kuwabara estaba en la puerta y cuando la abre, ésta choca con el chico que cae.

- Kuwabara!- el pelirrojo se asusta al ver en el suelo a Kuwabara.

- Ay kami....- Kuwabara recobraba el snetido luego del golpe.

- Estás bien?

-.... si.... Koenma tiene un mensaje....

- Y cuál es?- pregunta el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

El pobre chico se levanta y mira a Kurama, del modo que este nota que estaba preocupado.

- Que Koenma dice que el enemigo está cerca, pues han localizado el anillo!- decía preocupado Kazuma y Kurama se queda extrañado pero al mismo tiempo mas preocupado.

- Ya lo sé! Diles a los demás que se reúnan en el aeropuerto!

Al decir eso, Kurama se va corriendo dejando a un Kazuma extrañado pues no dice mas...

- De... acuerdo...

De ese modo Kurama se va a toda velocidad, sabía bien que Naomi estaba ahora si en un gran peligro pero... algo lo detiene.

- Hiei!

- Que haces?- pregunta Hiei al ver a un agitado Kurama.

- Déjame pasar! Ella está en peligro!

- Que no escuchaste el mensaje de Koenma?- comentaba el koorime un poco molesto.

- Si! pero se refiere a que Naomi está en peligro!

Sin importarle, Kurama hace a un lado a Hiei y éste se molesta un poco pero...

- No me queda de otra que seguirlo... siempre es lo mismo con él- decía a regañadientes el demonio.

Así Hiei de igual forma lo sigue... Naomi ya estaba en el aeropuerto y mira hacia atrás, ella suspira un poco y sigue su camino.

- Kurama-chan...

En el instante que iba a pasar a otra sala, la chica siente que es transportada a otro lugar, ella ve claramente que estaba en un lugar solo... no había nadie, el ambiente era muy frio y ella siente que no estaba sola, pues detrás de ella aparece Aahuku atacándola y logra esquivar dicho ataque.

- Nani?????- la niña se uqeda helada y mira por todos lados.

- Interesante, has mejorado bastante... si fuese hace 5 años, ya estarías muerta!- decía Aahuku que aparecía del fondo.

- Que?.... no puede ser...- decía la niña al verlo.

- Fuiste muy ingenua, fui yo el que hizo esa llamada y mas porque no te diste cuenta que el teléfono estaba desconectado...- explicaba la trampa en la cual, Noami había caído con facilidad.

En ese instante la chica sentía que había hecho una tontería, ve como Aahuku y algunos de sus hombres la atacan, pero ella solo esquiva un poco los ataques.

- _Nani... no puedo..._ - pensaba la niña, no deseaba lo peor.

Pero siente claramente como uno de ellos logra atraparla del modo que es alzada, Aahuku se le acerca lentamente.

- Ahora si... morirás!

- No... no puedo...IEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grita la niña y una gran luz se forma en la cajita negra.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para todos que la caja se rompe y brilla a tal grado el anillo que los presentes quedan cegados ante la luz, algunos demonios desaparecen al instante y Aahuku parece resistir un poco mas...

Kurama ve la luz y va hacia ella, Hiei de igual forma que seguía a su amigo...

- Iiiiiieeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!- seguía Naomi evitando que el demonio acabara con su vida.

No tarda mucho cuando Kurama llega al lugar, de igual forma es transportado y ve lo que sucedía, Naomi estaba a lo alto del lugar atada y la luz cegaba a Aahuku..

Kurama: Naomi!!!!!!!!!!!!

La chica gira su vista y ve a Kurama, una lágrima de sus ojos aparece y la luz de pronto desaparece, ella pierde el conocimiento.

Aahuku: no lo... puedo creer...

El demonio tenía en sus manos el anillo, pues logró atraparlo al momento que dejó emanar esa luz, mira a Kurama que estaba muy molesto...

- Veo que has venido por ella... jejeje demasiado tarde! Tengo el anillo!- decía el oni en tono triunfante, Kurama por su lado se enoja.

- Suelta ese anillo ahora!- Kurama parecía molesto a eso, lo mira de forma seria.

Aahuku se pone el anillo y al instante siente como ese extraño poder recorría su cuerpo y luego mira a Kurama.

- Jejeje...- reía el oni.

Con solo pensarlo, lanza a Kurama hacia una pared y siente el golpe...

- Na...o...mi... arg...

Éste con cierta dificultad se levanta y saca una flor de su cabello que al instante la convierte en un látigo; sin dudarlo ataca al oni pero...

- Imposible!- grita Aahuku.

Entonces Aahuku siente el látigo en un brazo y sonríe, de ese modo se mueve dando vueltas y teniendo Kurama atrapado, luego lo lanza al suelo donde queda ahí por unos instantes.

-Ra...yos...- Kurama estaba un poco herido e intenta levantarse.

- Al parecer no eres tan fuerte como pensé... jejeje te mataré... de un solo golpe...- se prepara para atacar.

- Eso... quiero verlo...- decía un Kurama mucho mas serio.

Del cuerpo de Kurama aparecen las plantas del infierno las cuales rodean a Aahuku, pero logra herir varias veces al chico...

- No puedes derrotarme.... jejejeje

Las plantas de Kurama son retiradas del cuerpo de Aahuku gracias a su poder y Kurama no podía casi moverse, éste es lanzado al suelo y solo ve... como se iba con ella.... con Naomi

- Deberías de ser mas fuerte, me decepcionas... Youko Kurama...

- Na... o... mi....- este no creía lo que veía, Naomi se iba con ese ser que la hizo infeliz hace 5 años.

El chico de los ojos esmeraldas veía como Aahuku sonreía y al mismo tiempo se llevaba a Naomi sin conocimiento, el demonio tenía en su dedo dicho anillo....

No faltó mucho tiempo para que Hiei llegara y ve lo ocurrido, se queda asombrado al ver las plantas de Kurama sin vida en el suelo y el lugar casi destruido; casi al fondo a un Kurama muy herido.

- Kurama!- corre a su amigo y lo revisa un poco.

Se acerca a él y este al parecer no tenía conocimiento... Hiei lo revisa y por dentro se alegra al ver que estaba bien.

- Eres un torpe...- comentaba un poco enojado hacia el kitsune.

De ese modo, Yusuke, Kuwabara y Botán llegan... la chica se queda helada al ver todo hecho un desastre.

- Pero... kami!...- gritaba con horror Botán al ver lo ocurrido,

- Qué... pasó aquí? No entiendo nada?- Yusuke no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido.

En eso, Kurama se despierta y ve primero la cara de Hiei, éste estaba serio como siempre y luego mira a sus amigos.

- Se... la... han llevado....- decía Kurama en tono culpante, se sentía mal al no salvarla.

- Kurama! Estás muy herido!- Yusuke se da cuenta que su amigo se encontraba bastante herido.

- Argg... se han... llevado a Naomi y... el anillo.

- Que??? Konema se molestará!- Botán estaba casi desesperada al escuchar lo del anillo.

- Eres un estúpido!- regaña a Kurama y éste se le queda viendo.

- Hiei...- mira fijamente a Hiei, sus ojos esmeraldas se clavan en los rojos del koorime.

Pero el demonio no dice mas, pues Kurama ya le había dejado claro que ella era alguien especial por lo mismo de que era su familia.

- Y ahora que haremos?- pregunta Yusuke a intentar idear algo.

- Pues... creo que lo mejor sería atender a Kurama que tiene muchas heridas y luego veremos.- sugiere la chica de azul.

- Esperen....- parece que Kazuma olía algo que lo deja muy extrañado.

- Eh?- Yusuke lo mira extraño.

- Por qué... huele a rosas?- pregunta mientras olía ese aroma característico de dichas flores.

- Kurama usaste tus rosas, ne?- pregunta Yusuke.

- Iee... ese no es mi aroma... sino... de Naomi...- negaba Kurama y al mismo tiempo intenta levantarse, pero le era casi imposible.

Siente un gran dolor que provoca que caiga de nuevo y Botán lo ayuda. Los presentes se quedan sin palabras a lo que escuchan...

- Al parecer... ella tiene poderes...- continúa hablando Kurama y todos lo esucchan con mucha atención.

- Que????????????- no se creía del todo Urameshi, pero Kuwabara parecía que entendía todo(milagro de la sacra naturaleza).

- Entonces ese olor es de ella?- pregunta Kazuma.

- Lo mejor será que se lo comentemos a Koenma- decía Botán.

Los presentes asienten y Botán los lleva hacia él, Kurama seguía bastante herido pero en el mundo espiritual lo atienden de inmediato... Koenma no tarda en ser enterado del asunto...

- Como lo supuse...- Koemna se decía en tono pensativo, el resto lo observa.

- Que quiere decir con eso?- pregunta con curiosidad la chica.

- Ya decía yo que esa niña no era normal...- decía Koenma.

- Queremos que sea claro!- gritaba desesprado Kuwabara, las palabras de su jefe lo confundían más de lo que ya estaba.

- Verán... ella es familiar de Kurama de sangre, según unas investigaciones que hice... esa niña Naomi, es el familiar mas cercano a él... por lo tanto...- explica de loa forma mas clara posible el niño.

- que...- interrumpe un poco Yusuke.

- Ella tiene poderes espirituales, no sabemos si de igual forma que Kurama pero... al parecer así es.

- Pero que tiene que ver el anillo con todo eso?- pregutna Botán.

- Interesante! Ya quería que preguntaran eso- sonríe el niño al escuchar eso.

- Acaso sabes algo?- pregunta Kazuma.

En otro lugar, Kurama intentaba descansar... Hiei estaba cerca de él y se encontraba recargado a una pared con los brazos cruzados.

- Con esas heridas te matarán...- decía Hiei mientras lo observa.

- Deja de hablar... tengo que ir...- nota que estaba vendado y hace el intento por moverse; no escuchaba a Hiei.

Pero no se podía mover, aun las heridas le causaban dolor...

- Baka!- el koorime se molesta al ver ese intento de moverse.

- Hiei... tengo que salvarla, pues... puede morir por mi culpa....- Kurama estaba preocupado por su prima, por Naomi, eso a Hiei lo confunde.

- No te entiendo nada- decía Hiei extrañado pero escucha con atención las palabras del kitsune.

- Verás... ese anillo.... en el pasado yo lo robé... de un templo de china siglos atrás... cuando era Youko Kurama.... fue el último objeto que tomé antes de morir y ... me lo llevé al otro mundo... pero, lo perdí y ... ahora está en manos de un ser que es de mi misma sangre... de la sangre de Youko Kurama...

Hiei no podía creer a lo que escuchaba, ese objeto era uno de los tantos que Youko Kurama robó en el pasado y sabía que Kurama no se daba por vencido...

- Así que... déjame ir... Naomi... me espera...- sonríe Kurama después de hablar.

- Eres un torpe, en ese caso....- con ironía hablaba Hiei, pues de nuevo esos pequeños celos lo recorren.

- Que?- le pregunta al chico sin dejar de sonreír.

El pequeño demonio detestaba por completo que en esos momentos de tensión él saliera con una sonrisa pero... de sus labios una pequeña sonrisa aparece.

- Ni de chiste dejaré que te vayas solo, no quiero que te quedes con todo el crédito- el tono arrogante aparece de sus labios, eso divierte un poco al chico.

- Mentiroso... bien que sabes que vas por que estoy herido... jejeje- ríe ante el comentario de Hiei.

- Tómalo como quieras...- Hiei fija su vista por otro lado.

El youko besa tiernamente a Hiei y este le corresponde, entonces ambos salen de ahí... rumbo a ese lugar, Koenma y los demás estaban en camino para decirle a Kurama todo pero, cuando Koenma abre la puerta... ven que estaba vacío el lugar y ni rastro de ellos.

- Se han ido!- Yusuke ve por toda la sala y ni ratro de esos dos.

- Al parecer se han adelantado!- decía Koenma.

- Qué hacemos?- pregunta Botán.

- Ese Kurama está herido!- Kuwabara estaba un poco preocupado por el estado de ese chico.

- Pues no queda de otra que ir, hay que seguirlos!- ordena Yusuke.

- Botán tu llévalos... de acuerdo?- le pide de favor a la chica que acepta de buena gana.

- Como ordene Koenma!

- Entonces... en marcha!- dice Yusuke.

- Pero no me dejen!- Kuwabara intenta alcanzarlos, pues ellos estaban dejando el lugar.

Así ellos se van de ahí a toda velocidad, pues no sabían si llegarían bien o no... Koenma solo los ve partir..

- Suerte a todos... 

**Continuar**

Naomi ha sido secuestrada por ese Aahuku, Kurama sin importar sus heridas va tras ella y al mismo tiempo un Hiei un poco molesto, en fin... se ha descubierto una parte del misterio de este anillo y bueno aun falta algo mas y ese algo es... Naomi tendrá algo en especial que la haga ser la dueña de dicho anillo? jejejeje eso lo verán en los capítulos que siguen!

Antes de ir a los reviews quiero dar a conocer algo....DESPUÉS DE MUCHO ESPERAR!!!! este fue el capítulo hasta donde pudo llegar el fic, SI! para todos los que estuvieron leyendo por primera vez este fic por la cuenta de 'Bunny Saito' hasta aqui llegó el fic y bueno, el que sigue... u.u fue el que me borró el FFnet. aunque solo algunas personas tuvieron la suerte de leerlo(eso lo digo porque el capi de esa ocasión fue 'contactado' si se puede decir asi, tres horas luego de ser publicado).. jo eso significa que el capítulo que sigue ya será publicado como los demás, es decir, ya cada semana(cada viernes) y bueno, al mismo tiempo ya no le falta mucho :p... en fin, ahora si, a los reviews!!!!!!!!!!

**Nusami:** oh! gracias, me da gusto que te agrade el fic... jo, tanto como yaoi no, yo mas bien lo considero un shonen ai, viene siendo lo mismo pero esa relación yaoi es un poco mas ligera, pues apenas estoy iniciando con este género, pero poco a poco...mmm a tu pregunta anterior, es un Hiei/Kurama... pero, como puedes ver, Naomi parece que se ha enamorado de dicho chico....(Bunny mira a Hiei).

Hiei- oye!

En fin, ya verás luego como seguirá la cosa en el fic, mmm eso de Naomi y el anillo ya se está viendo, no te puedo decir porque se arruina la sorpresita... solo digo que esto no solo la envuelve a ella, igual a Kurama jojojo! gracias por tu review!!!!!!

Mou, es todo, pues los dejo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, gracias por leer este fic!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny


	7. El secreto del anillo

**Capítulo 7: el secreto del anillo **

Las cosas no parecían estar tan tranquilas, pues en un lugar algo apartado, Aahuku tenía en sus manos el anillo, sonreía a de tal modo que parecía que tenía victoria en sus manos... Naomi solo observaba eso mientras despertaba de ese largo sueño...

-... el anillo... mamá...

Pero por alguna extraña razón, Aahuku al instante se molesta, el brillo de dicho anillo se había esfumado, eso le hace sentir furioso y mira a la niña que yacía en el suelo.

- Niña, por qué el anillo no reacciona, eh? Cómo es que hace unos momentos sentía su poder recorrer mi cuerpo! RESPONDE!!!!- gritaba fúrico el demonio.

Naomi a duras penas y podía hablar, se sentía muy cansada y siente como el demonio la levanta de sus ropas y la mira de forma amenazadora.

- No... tengo idea...- por una parte, Naomi estaba asustada pero no lo daba a saber, su mirada estaba un poco perdida.

- Cómo que no tienes idea, eh?- preguntaba Aahuku.

- No sé como reacciona el anillo, no lo sé...- decía Naomi mientras deseaba para si que alguien fuese a su rescate.

Eso para Aahuku era malo, deja caer a la niña al suelo y esta se queda inmóvil.

- _Solo deseo... que Kurama-chan... esté aquí..._- pensaba la niña al sentir el golpe.

Mientras eso sucedía, en el camino hacia el lugar, Yusuke, Kuwabara y Botán corrían.

- Sigo sin encontrar a los chicos, dónde estarán?- decía Botán un tanto preocupada.

- Siempre hacen las cosas por su cuenta!- Kuwabara decía y mira a Yusuke.

- Puede ser, pero entiendo a Kurama... Naomi ha de estar en peligro en este instante!- comentaba Yusuke mientras seguía corriendo.

Así siguieron corriendo un poco mas pero... cual va siendo su sorpresa que de pronto se ven rodeados de demonios, los cuales atacan al instante.

- Lo que faltaba! Lo que faltaba!- gritaba molesto Kazuma.

- Será mejor que los detengamos!- propone la chica, se prepara para pelear.

- Opino lo mismo!- decía Yusuke.

De ese modo comienzan a golpear a los seres, Botán los ayudaba un poco de igual forma... en otro camino, Kurama y Hiei caminaban... desde que salieron, no sabían muy bien por donde llegar aunque Kurama sentía un poco la presencia de su prima.

- Es necesario, hacerlo?...- replica el demonio mientras se detiene por unos instantes.

- Hiei, acaso no sientes lo mismo por tu hermana?.. esa necesidad de ayudarla?- dice Kurama mientras lo mira fijamente.

Hiei se queda callado no le agradaba mucho que su amigo metiera en sus conversaciones a su hermana Yukina pero...

- De acuerdo, sigamos...

- Yo sé que lo entiendes, solo que no lo reconoces.. jejeje- sonríe Kurama ante eso.

De nuevo Hiei se queda callado ante tal comentario, pues el zorro tenía toda la razón... ambos continúan con su camino pero... de pronto se detienen de nuevo y...

- Nos tienen rodeados- Hiei mira por todos lados, parecía que sentía sus presencias.

- Es cierto....

Los dos seres buscaban a los seres que parecían que los rodeaban, Hiei no se daba cuenta que algo se les estaba acercando y al moverse un poco, siente una de esas ramas que lo atrapan y lo alzan hacia lo alto; Kurama ve eso pero Hiei no puede moverse.

- Maldición...

- Hiei!- grita Kurama al ver a su amigo y mira hacia abajo.

El pelirrojo siente esas ramas y logra esquivarlas a pesar de sus heridas, ve claramente que eran algunos oni al servicio de Aahuku.

- No podrán... jejeje- ríe dicho demonio al aparecer de la nada.

Para Hiei era la primera vez que se sentía realmente atrapado, las ramas lo estaban cubriendo por completo y no tenía en sus manos la espada, pero... éstas ramas no eran comunes, pues absorbían el poder de su presa...

- No... puedo usar mis poderes... rayos...- cada vez, el koorime se snetía débil.

- _Que haré... tampoco quiero convertirme en Youko, que haré.. que haré..._- piensa Kurama mientras esquiva algunos ataques de ese oni.

De su cabello saca una rosa y al instante la convierte en látigo, con eso ataca a ese demonio y parecía ser muy fácil, pero no... ese demonio logra manipular el arma de Kurama y...

- Estás herido y aun continúas... je, mejor regreso tu arma!- una vez mas el demonio sonríe de forma superior.

El demonio logra controlar el arma de Kurama lo que hace que este sea herido de nuevo con esta... Hiei no decía nada, ni una sola palabra, solo que...

- Kurama! Usa mi espada! Usa eso!- grita Hiei mientras nota que estaba casi envuelto por completo por esas ramas.

Kurama escucha las palabras de su amigo y ve la espada incrustada en el suelo, el oni sigue atacando del modo que Kurama esquiva con trabajos dichos ataques para llegar a la espada, una rama estaba por herirlo y éste lo destruye con el arma de Hiei...

Así Kurama comienza a cortar cada una de las ramas que se habían formado en la zona y Hiei es liberado, Kurama se acerca hasta dicho Oni y con una mirada poco común en él, le dice.

- Dónde.. dónde está Aahuku?- pregunta de forma amenazadora al oni.

- No lo diré!- por su lado, el demonio se abstiene por completo por hablar.

- Que no lo dirás??- Hiei perdía la paciencia y lo ataca.

Hiei llega hacia él con su gran velocidad pero cuando pasa de su lado lo hiere a tal grad,o que cae de rodillas hacia el frente...

- O quieres que usemos la fuerza mayor?- seuía hablando el chico en tono amenazador, Kurama sabía quene ese tono, Hiei nunca mentía.

- Je... el gran Aahuku pronto podrá usar el anillo, ustedes no podrán hace nada... esa niña sobretodo morirá...

- Nani? Naomi... dónde esta?- la mirada de Kurama cambia al escuchar eso, no lo permitiría... no dejaría que Noami muriese a manos de ese ser.

- Vamos dilo!- grita Hiei.

Una vez mas, Hiei hiere al pobre oni hasta que este decide hablar.

- En la zona del sur, ahí está al igua...l que la niña...

- ....- Kurama lo mira por unos instantes.

Kurama termina por acabar con ese tipo, estaba realmente molesto y deja caer el cuerpo sin vida mientras unas plantas aparecen en su cuerpo.

- Cuanto te enojas eres de temer...- dice con ironía esas palabras, aunque en ese instante Kurama no sonríe.

- Solo quiero a Naomi a salvo, toma tu espada... realmente yo me acomodó mejor con mis plantas- sonríe ligeramente el kitsune y al mismo tiempo le entrga el arma de su compañero.

- Je, tú y tus plantitas... pero al menos mi espada luego no me rodea y me ahorca...- comenta Hiei y guarda la espada en su cinto.

- Que buen chiste...- la ironía en ese instante se había apoderado de Kurama.

Entonces los dos seres siguen su camino, Naomi despierta y se siente un poco mejor, aunque ve que estaba en un lugar totalmente oscuro pero las antorchas alumbraban un poco de ese lugar tan extraño para ella.

- Dónde... estoy?- mira Naomi por todos lados.

- Hasta que despiertas...- dice Ahahuku.

- Aahuku...

El demonio se acerca a la niña y esta tenía una mirada como perdida, no se sentía muy bien en ese ambiente, parecía que la envenenaba poco a poco.

- _El ambiente de este lugar es muy pesado, esta energía es maligna... no me siento nada bien..._- pensaba Naomi y pone su mano en su pecho, un ligero dolor la hacía sentir mal.

- Y bien, dime ahora... como se activa el poder del anillo, dilo!- de nuevo pregunta el demonio a la niña.

- Que no lo sé! No lo se!- Naomi seguía sin dar una respuesta a eso.

- Al parecer no quieres cooperar... entonces te ayudaré un poco...- dice el demonio mientras hace aparecer algo.

En eso, Naomi siente unas ramas que la empiezan a enredarse en ella y siente como la apretaban lentamente, ella quería llorar pero no podía... aunque de pronto tiene una visión...

_Un ser corría a toda velocidad, sus vestimentas blancas lo delataban con gran facilidad, en sus manos tenía algo que brillaba... era algo pequeño. _

_De pronto ese ser de orejas de zorro ve que estaba rodeado y mira el pequeño objeto que tiene en sus manos no duda un solo instante en usarlo... logra acabar con los seres pero muere en el intento... lentamente cae en el suelo y ve como de su dedo salía el anillo, el anillo de piedras turquesas... _

- _Quién es?... quién es??... Kurama..._- Naomi estaba confundida ante esas imágenes, no entendía esa visión.

- Vamos dilo!- grita una vez mas Aahuku desperado por conocer la función de dicho anillo.

- NO SÉ, NO LO SÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritna Naomi aterrorizada.

Ella grita tan fuerte de nuevo que una gran luz se forma alumbrando el lugar, Aahuku mira de nuevo el anillo y este comienza a brillar con gran intensidad...

- Siento... siento una energía muy fuerte...- Yusuke se detiene por unos instantes y mira hacia el cielo, cierra sus ojos y parece que siente la presencia de la niña.

- Yo también- Kuwabara hace lo mismo.

Botán que estaba en los cielos ve la luz extraña y se los informa.

- Hay una luz un poco mas adelante, sigamos!- decía Botán y señala el lugar a donde tenían que llegar.

Los dos chicos asienten y corren, Kurama se siente un poco raro del modo que se queda parado unos instantes, Hiei lo nota.

- Qué te pasa?- Hiei se detiene y mira a Kurama que se toca su cabeza.

-Yo.. mi cabeza...- Kurama siente una punzada que no lo deja en paz... luego ve algo...

Por unos instantes, en la mente de Kurama pasan algunas imágenes cuando era Youko, siente como su cabeza se sobrecalienta y trata de controlarse.

- Youko... desea aparecer... estamos cerca, el anillo está cerca...- decía mientras trata de controlarse, Hiei nota un ligero cambio de brillo en los ojos de Kurama.

Y corre hacia ese lugar, Hiei hace lo mismo pero seguía extrañado... todos se acercaban cada vez mas hacia ese lugar y no tardan mucho en ver la luz que se estaba formándose en ese instante; Naomi gritaba mientras las ramas seguían asfixiándola, pero...

- El anillo, está reaccionando... pero, por qué?...- no entendía nada el demonio mientras ve la reacción del anillo.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para el demonio que se quita el anillo, porque sentía como el objeto lo quemaba. El anillo estaba en el suelo y el demonio intenta tomarlo pero... una barrera aparece alrededor de dicho anillo y no puede acercarse.

- _Cómo es que esta humana logra hacer reaccionar el anillo... no entiendo nada_- decía Aahuku en su mente mientras observa la barreda de la joya.

Kurama es el primero en llegar al lugar, corre y siente al mismo tiempo como ese extraño poder lo llamaba, Hiei lo seguía...

- Hemos... llegado...- Kurama mira su alrededor.

- ....- Hiei hace lo mismo.

Naomi gira su vista y cual va siendo su sorpresa al ver a Kurama, ella se alegra y Aahuku sonríe ligeramente.

- Bien, bien... han llegado hasta aquí.

Hiei de pronto ve el anillo e intenta acercarse pero... cuando estaba por tocarlo no lo hace.

- El anillo ha creado una barrera por si mismo- adiverte a Hiei, éste se queda helado a eso.

- Quiero que dejes libre a Naomi...- Kurama estaba muy serio, mira a su enemigo de forma amenazadora.

- Kurama-chan...- Naomi por su parte lo mira, ella estaba feliz de verlo.

- _Esa humana no es ordinaria, siento como de ella emana un gran poder espiritual y el olor a rosas es mas fuerte cada vez..._- piensa el koorime al ver a la niña; podía sentir y al mismo tiempo percibe ese olor que desprendía la niña.

- Naomi, no te preocupes... yo te salvaré.- Kurama la mira y sonríe, ella se alegra.

La niña sonríe solo un poco, Aahuku lanza un ataque a ambos del modo que logran evitarlo al saltar y Kurama crea un látigo con su rosa y ataca de manera veloz.

- Mejor ríndete.. Aahuku.

- Jejeje hasta parece que lo voy a hacer, ese anillo será mío!

En ese instante Yusuke y el resto llegan al lugar, ven como Kurama peleaba con Aahuku y Hiei solo observaba, éste gira su vista y ve al resto; al principio le extraña un poco pero no le da importancia...

- Este poder...- Yusuke entra al lugar y se queda extrañado.

- Este aroma...- Kazuma percibe el aroma de esa niña.

- Son mas fuertes, la niña es quien lo está emanando- decía Botán mientras igual persibía dicha esencia.

- _Por qué tengo estas visiones, quien ese ser de cabellera plateada... quien es?_- Naomi no entendía la razón de dichas visiones, solo que su duda era... quien esa ese ser de blanco.

Por alguna extraña razón, Hiei se acerca a Naomi y salta, de pronto destruye esas ramas que la mantenían prisionera y ella se queda impresionada al acto del demonio, éste la carga y se alejan un poco de ahí...

- Hiei- kun...- la niña mira a los ojos a Hiei, un rubor de sus mejillas aparece de pronto.

- A Kurama no le gustaría que te dejase aquí...- comenta el koorime indiferente.

- Gracias...- le agradece y no duda en darle una sonrisa dulce de su parte.

Ambos aterrizan y Hiei la baja con sumo cuidado, ella no se lo creía... pues el demonio siempre se comportó con ella un poco frío, Naomi observaba como Kurama era herido, luego mira a Yusuke y a los demás.

- Ustedes, han venido aquí...- estaba extrañada ante la presencia de los amigos de su primo.

- Estás bien?- pregunta la chica mientras la ve de pies a cabeza.

- Kurama parece estar en problemas...- comenta Yusuke al ver la pelea.

Así era, Kurama a causa de sus heridas estaba muy débil para seguir peleando, Hiei deseaba ayudarlo un poco pero no, pues ese zorro no degustaba que interfieran en su batalla.

- No puedes seguir peleando, esas heridas son muy graves...- decía divertido Aahuku.

- No perdonaré que hayas usado a Naomi...- realmente estaba enojado, Kurama daría lo que fuse por ver a su prima sana y a salvo.

En uno de los ataques de Aahuku, éste hiere a tal grado a Kurama que cae al suelo y tarda un poco en reaccionar... todos estaban sin palabras, pero Naomi no lo podía creer: no podía creer que su primo estuviese dando su vida.

- Kurama- chan no... Kurama-chan...- las lágrimas salían por sus ojos, no quería verlo sin vida, no quería perder de nuevo a alguien valioso.

- Que intentas hacer?- Yusuke se preguntaba, deseaba el bienestar de su amigo.

- Es peligroso!- Botán estaba aterrorizada a eso.

Hiei era el que estaba mas extrañado, ve como la niña se va corriendo hacia donde estaba el anillo ella se detiene y lo mira por unos instantes...

- El anillo, el anillo que tenía ese ser extraño...- mira el anillo y parece que tiene una idea, lentamente se acerca al objeto.

Entonces ella cierra sus ojos y un aura comienza a rodearla mientras se acercaba lentamente al anillo.

- Siento... como me llama ese anillo, siento... como que es parte de mi...- decía casi en un susurro.

- Pero, si toca el anillo puede perder la vida!- grita Botán al ver lo que estaba por hacer la niña.

-....- Kuwabara por su lado estaba sin palabras, no creía en esa actitud de Naomi.

Ella se lo pone y Kurama lo ve, éste se queda helado y sin poder moverse...

- Naomi... no... el anillo, se ha unido a ella... es cierto...- parecía que Kurama recordaba algo, algo de ese pasado triste de Naomi.

-flash back-

Era un día como cualquiera, un chico de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos rojos cortos estaba comiendo con una hermosa señora que parecía conocerla bien, ambos tenían una taza de té en sus manos y la dama a su lado tenía a una niña durmiendo.

- Suichi...- habla la dama

- Si?- contesta el pequeño Suichi de esos años.

- Desde que te conozco sé que nunca has sido un niño ordinario o me equivoco?

El niño estaba un poco extrañado pero asiente, ella sonríe de igual forma y continúa con su conversación.

- Cuando no esté aquí.. cuida de Naomi, pues ella tiene el deber de cuidar el anillo que tengo en mis dedos...

Suichi mira la mano de la dama, ahí estaba ese anillo brillando con gran intensidad, éste se queda un poco perplejo.

- El día de mi muerte no está muy lejos, Naomi y el anillo son importantes...- decía un poco triste la dama, aunque Suichi la mira con curiosidad.

- En que sentido?- pregunta curioso el niño.

- En el sentido de que son uno, este anillo lo tengo desde que tengo memoria pero sé que no es igual que otros objetos..- mira admirada por el brillo de dicha joya, sonríe a Kurama.

-otro flash back-

El pequeño Kurama corría, pues sentía una presencia maligna y al mismo tiempo un grito de terror se escucha cerca... por otro lado, Naomi veía como Aahuku aniquilaba a su madre.

- Jejeje... tu madre no es mas que una simple humana, tu turno se acerca- Aahuku preparaba el ataque final, Naomi estaba muerta del miedo.

- No... no!!!!!!!!!!- Naomi por su lado intenta escapar, algo la detiene.

El anillo que tenía aun en las manos su madre brilla un poco, Naomi lo toma y ve que su madre aun estaba viva.

- Naomi... recuerda ... son uno... ambos son... uno solo...- la mujer la mira, Naomi lloraba al ver en ese estado a su madre, ella solo sonríe.

- Mamá... mamá.........- no quería que se fuera de su lado, aun no, no era el tiempo.

Ve como su madre cerraba sus ojos y le quita el anillo de sus dedos para ponérselo, ella siente algo que la posesiona y se forma una luz muy grande; Aahuku ve el ataque pero no logra esquivarlo del modo que es herido...

Kurama llega en ese instante y ve el lugar estaba todo destruido y al fondo ve a Naomi aterrada con el anillo en sus dedos y Aahuku herido... cuando lo ve, el demonio desaparece, Kurama va hacia ella y ésta...

- Suichi-chan...- la niña sentía un gran alivio al verlo.

Entonces esta se desmaya y dicho anillo sale de sus dedos...

-fin del flash back-

- _Su madre... tiene razón... ella y el anillo son uno, ahora... lo recuerdo bien..._- piensa Kurama al ver como Naomi miraba el anillo ya en su fino dedo.

Naomi tenía en sus dedos el anillo pero... Kurama siente que algo lo envuelve y todos se sorprenden al ver que Kurama estaba cambiando su apariencia por la de Youko...

No pasa mucho cuando Youko Kurama de nuevo hace su aparición... mira a Naomi y luego a sus amigos...

- Es un placer...- Aahuku estaba impresionado pero al mismo tiempo, estaba deleitándose con tan maravillosa aparición.

- ...el anillo es mío, es solo mío....- Youko estaba presente, su mirada fría y sin algún sentimiento mira a Aahuku, Youko Kurama había regresado por lo que le pertenece. 

**Continuar**

Jejejejejeje como la ven? se ha desvelado un secreto del anillo y Naomi está involucrada, pero... que quiso decir Kurama que el anillo y ella eran uno solo? por qué Youko reclama dicha joya de su propiedad? eso lo verán el siguiente capítulo! no se lo pierdan porque se verán las respuestas a estas preguntas y de otras mas!

Bueno, como ven a este fic solo le quedan dos capis T.T si, ya va a terminar pero ha podido llegar hasta aqui por su apoyo y porque han leído esta historia... en fin, mejor pasemos a los reviews de todos ustedes!

**baalberi:** o.o ya veo... jo, pues yo lo publiqué completo! que raro... en fin, gomen! si te quedaste a medias, espero que este capi si te aparezca completo, jajajaja gracias por tu apoyo y tu review!!!!!!

Jo, creo que es todo... mou, aun así no se pierdan el siguiente capi de este fic!!!!!!! para los que no alcanzaron a leerlo en la otra cuenta este es el nuevo capi!!!!!!!!! nos vemos en la próxima actualización!!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño...

Bunny Saito


	8. Recuperando pertenencias

**Capítulo 8: recuperando pertenencias **

****

Los presentes miraban con atención a Youko y a Naomi... Aahuku parecía interesado ante la aparición de dicho ser y miraba a Naomi con esa mirada perdida.

- ...- el koorime observa con atención lo que ocurría en ese mismo instante.

- Ya lo dije, será mejor que no te atrevas a tomar algo que solo me pertenece a mí- habla en tono amenazante el zorro plateado, la amenaza era lo único que se reflejaba en sus dorados ojos.

- No me importa, ese anillo será mío- dice Aahuku en tono desafiante.

El youko mira de forma amenazadora a Aahuku y detrás de él aparecen sus plantas del inframundo las cuales comienzan a destruir todo a su paso, Yusuke y el resto se alejan un poco.

Lo curioso de todo era que Naomi podía rechazar las plantas, es decir, una barrera la protegía del modo que las plantas se disolvían al mas cercano roce con la niña.

- Naomi no se puede quedar así!- comenta Urameshi al ver el estado de la niña.

- Demo... no podemos pasar, Kurama no los lo impide- Botán le dice, pues hace un intento de acercarse a la niña y nada, Youko Kurama de alguna u otra forma les impedía el paso.

- No que hay interferir- dice fríamente Hiei, Kuwabara lo escucha y se queda sin palabras.

-Nani???? PERO QUE TONTERÍAS ESTÁS DICIENDO!!!!!!!!!! ESA NIÑATA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!!!!!!!!- grita Kuwabara mientras que Hiei hace caso omiso de sus comentarios.

El zorro de cabellera plateada mira a Kuwabara fríamente, éste se queda helado y siente un escalofrío recorrerlo.

- Ella está a salvo mientras no se quite el anillo..- dice seriamente Youko, mientras fija sus ojos en la niña.

- Puedo decir que realmente tus plantas son muy poderosas, demo... creo que no podrás tener en tus manos el anillo por que será mío!!!!!!!!!!!!- dice Aahuku al notar algunas heridas en su cuerpo.

Cuando dice esas palabras, el demonio se lanza al ataque y queda enfrente de Kurama, pero cual siendo la sorpresa de éste, que de las ropas de su enemigo aparece una daga que logra herirlo un poco y no más porque el zorro logra esquivar casi a tiempo dicho ataque.

- Entiendo lo que deseas... imposible...- Youko no creía lo que había ocurrido y ve un ligero hilo de sangre mancha sus blancas ropas.

Con alzar su mano algunas plantas salen de la tierra y logran atrapar a Aahuku que queda detenido por la arma de Youko.

- ... esto no es nada!

Alrededor de Aahuku aparece un aura de color negro y logra salir libre de las ramas de las plantas del zorro, del modo que de sus manos aparecen unas extrañas esferas las cuales desprendían una extraña energía.

Esas esferas logran llegar hasta donde estaban Yusuke y el resto.

- Cuidado!!!!!!!- grota Botán al ver esas esferas acercarse a ellos.

- Hey! La pelea es allá!!!!!!!!!- Kazuma por su lado se molesta al ver lo ocurrido, él para nada estaba dentro de eas pelea...

Así ellos esquivan el ataque pero Kazuma se queda ahí y una casi lo mata al tocarlo, pues es el último en esquivar dicho ataque... Hiei era el único que no se movía y con solo blandir su espada partía en dos dichas esferas que se estrellaban en la pared.

- Ju, esto es patético- dice Hiei mientras enviana su espada y a su alrededor estaban algunos restos de esas esferas.

Youko observaba todo eso y ve ellos estaban bien, eso lo hacía sentir un poco mas tranquilo.

- La pelea es conmigo, no entrometas a ellos...- dice con severidad el zorro, al ver lo ocurrido.

- No me importa, todos aquí morirán y el anillo será mío- un ligera sonrisa aparece en sus labios pero Aahuku y Youko escuchan la voz de la niña.

- Iiee...

El zorro gira su vista y ve que la niña se había levantado del modo que lentamente se acercaba a Aahuku, éste por su parte estaba algo extrañado pero al mismo tiempo de sus labios, se forma una sonrisa un tanto maligna.

-_... el anillo es mío... es parte de mi...Youko Kurama al morir en el intento..._- decía la chica, pero no era la misma Naomi, sino otra..

_Un ser corría a toda velocidad, sus vestimentas blancas lo delataban con gran facilidad, en sus manos tenía algo que brillaba... era algo pequeño. _

_Youko Kurama parecía que estaba escapando de alguien, logra ver a lo lejos que varios seres lo perseguían.. _

_- No lo lograrán...- mira a su espalda y ve que estaban un poco alejados. _

_Así el zorro sigue corriendo con todas fuerzas hasta detenerse porque era imposible seguir escapando, los seres lo rodean del modo que así mismo Kurama se maldice. _

_- Será mejor que nos lo entregues!- dice un demonio al rodearlo. _

_- Puedes morir si te rehúsas- amenaza otro ser pero nota que Youko sonríe. _

_- Je, no les tengo miedo... este anillo es mío... jejeje- se ríe el kitsune mientras observa el brillo que despedía dicho anillo. _

_De ese modo, Kurama ve el anillo de turquesas en sus manos y decide ponérselo... siente claramente como algo lo poseía y al mismo tiempo un poderoso poder comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo... _

_Los seres que lo rodeaban estaban un poco atemorizados y más porque un aura muy poderosa se estaba formando a su alrededor, alrededor del youko aparecen sus plantas y mira a todos con su mirada fría y calculadora. _

_- Se los dije... _

_Alza sus manos y de ese mismo modo las plantas comienzan a matar a los seres que lo estaban persiguiendo, ni uno de ellos se pudo salvar de dicho ataque. En los alrededores solo se percibe una gran luz... pero, Kurama no se da cuenta que alguien mas estaba en esa zona... _

_Al fondo estaba un ser extraño que tenía un arma en sus manos, cuando logra darse cuenta... era demasiado tarde pues ve como ese ser extraño lo ataca y lo hiere del modo que sus blancas ropas comienzan a mancharse de sangre. _

_- No... puede ser...- no creía lo que pasaba, pues nunca notó la presencia de ese ser, su ira estaba floreciendo más. _

_Siente un gran dolor en su pecho que lo hace caer y una de sus plantas logra acabar con ese ser... Youko Kurama estaba herido de gravedad. _

_- .. impo... sible... arg... _

_Un pequeño charco de sangre se estaba formando a su alrededor y su vista comienza a nublarse, por su mente no podía recapacitar que había sido derrotado... _

_- No... aun... no puedo...morir...- decía mientras nota que su vista era ligeramente borrosa y el dolor de esas heridas lo hacían desfallecer. _

_En eso, parece tener una gran idea... mira el anillo que brillaba con toda su intensidad, él sonríe un poco ante eso... _

_- No... quiero morir... aun, no... quiero vivir... volver a vivir.. _

_Algo lo envuelve, el anillo parece escuchar su anhelo y desaparece del lugar... éste en un lugar demasiado oscuro solo ve como el anillo salía lentamente de su dedo. _

_- El... anillo... mi... anillo..- nota claramente como esa joya salía de su dedos y siente una paz en su interior... _

_Cierra sus ojos por completo y sigue cayendo en ese abismo que lo llevaría a un lugar donde podía vivir con tranquilidad, mientras... el anillo se pierde en una pequeña esfera de luz color rosado en esa oscuridad total, pero ese anillo se forma en dos partes las cuales caen a la Tierra y desaparecen al instante... _

Youko parecía recordar algo, pues siente que su cabeza se sobrecalentaba y cae de rodillas, Yusuke y Botán parecían preocupados pero Hiei los detiene.

- Déjenlo, ha recordado algo... y creo que esa niña tiene que ver...- comenta Hiei al ver de forma sería a Naomi que nota que Youko cae de rodillas.

- _Kurama... _

- Ahora... lo recuerdo... el anillo salió de mis manos y se dividió en dos...- dice el kitsune mientras su mano toca su cabeza adolorida, lo había recordado todo.

- Jajajaja... ahora entiendo a la perfección todo... ahora mas deseo ese anillo y al mismo tiempo a esa niña- Aahuku seguía interesado por esa joya y se prepara para lo que sea.

- No entiendo nada...- Kuwabara por su parte estaba confuso, no entendía lo que ocurría.

- Baka, simplemente porque esa humana es la otra mitad del anillo...- dice Hiei mas serio y al mismo tiempo sorprendido a lo que se había desenvuelto.

Youko Kurama se levanta con cierta dificultad del modo que los presentes se quedan sin habla, Naomi estaba muy preocupada..

- Así es Hiei... Naomi es el anillo materializado, cuando llegué a este mundo... el anillo se dividió del modo que una mitad se quedó como el objeto y la otra... ella...- explica el youkai, ninguno de los presentes lo creía que Naomi fuese esa mitad.

- Esto es imposible..- Yusuke por su lado no lo creía, no creía que la niña fuese la otra parte del anillo.

- Ahora entiendo bien todo, ahora entiendo mejor las palabras de Koenma.- comenta Botán casi para si misma, Kuwabara la escucha.

- qué quieres decir con eso?

-flash back-

En la oficina de Koenma, Botán estaba algo preocupada, pues se encontraba hablando con su jefe acerca del anillo.

- Si... la verdad deseo que ellos encuentren cuanto antes el anillo- comenta un Koenma un tanto preocupado.

- Por qué lo dice?- pregunta la chica.

- Simplemente porque sería peligroso que estuviera completo, pues el poder de esa joya es solo una parte...- Koenma le explica, la chica mira la imagen en la pantalla de dicha joya.

- Ya veo..

- El enemigo realmente lo quiere porque sabe que si logra tenerlo... tendría la otra 'mitad' a su lado..- el niño al decir esas palabras fija su vista preocupada hacia la imagen...

-fin del flash back-

- Jejeje estás muy débil pero... acaso no lo recuerdas bien... no recuerdas quien fue quien acabó con tu vida?- dice Aahuku mientras Youko se queda un poco extrañado.

- Que????- Yusuke por su lado parecía que entendía a lo que se refería el demonio.

El youko estaba algo extrañado y Naomi parecía recordar algo... algo de ese pasado lejano...

_Youko Kurama ve que solo quedaba uno que estaba al fondo del lugar... su cabello azulado se movía un poco gracias al viento que había... _

- Tú... Aahuku… tú!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- alza su voz al recordar que esa persona del pasado era la misma de ese mismo presente.

El ser que había acabado con la vida de Kurama había sido sin lugar a dudas Aahuku, este sonríe al ver que lo había recordado.

- Como ves... desde ese tiempo ando detrás de ti y logré acabar contigo...- comenta en tono casi superior el demonio y Youko lo mira fríamente.

- _Eso quiere decir..._- Naomi miraba todo a su alrededor, el poder del anillo la consumía...

- Simplemente porque no morí del todo... si, su último ataque fue certero pero no tan grave...- explica a los presentes Aahuku.

Kurama estaba realmente molesto, solo deseaba hacer lo que sea con tal de acabar con el ser que en el pasado logró acabar casi con su vida...

- En ese caso... serás castigado... tu destino es... morir...- la voz del kitsune era fría y sin vida.

Las plantas que estaban alrededor de Kurama comienzan a moverse y quedan arriba de su amo, este miraba a Aahuku mientras una ligera sonrisa aparece en sus manos...

- No te tengo miedo, si en un pasado acabé contigo, puedo hacerlo dos veces...

Se lanza al ataque y Kurama hace lo mismo, de ese modo se forma una gran luz del modo que todos quedan cegados... cual va siendo la sorpresa para los presentes que Naomi estaba en medio de ellos.

- _Youko Kurama.. no lo intentes..._- la mirada de esa Naomi era diferente, era mas seria... el kitsune se detiene.

El zorro estaba sin palabras ante el acto de Naomi y de ese modo Aahuku estaba en las mismas.

- Dudo mucho que puedas conmigo...- el oni por su lado se prepara para atacar a la niña, pero esta lo mira fijamente con esos misteriosos ojos violetas.

- _ No quiero... que lastimes a Kurama-chan... no_- Naomi de nuevo queda enfrente del enemigo.

- Naomi...- en un susurro, ese kitsune la nombra,pero queda helado...

Pero Youko ve como Naomi es herida con esa daga en su abdomen... Naomi ve la daga entrar en su cuerpo, ella sentía un gran dolor pero no le impide tomar el arma de Aahuku.

- Nani?... pero...- no creía Aahuku lo que veía, la chica logra quitarse la daga...

-_Soy el anillo, el anillo y yo somos uno solo... no puedes conmigo.. tu momento... HA LLEGADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_- grita la niña mientras siente que la fría hoja de dicha arma salía por completo de su cuerpo.

Ella grita con sus fuerzas mientras Aahuku ve como la chica desprendía una gran cantidad de energía la cual no podía esquivar o destruir, el demonio ve una mirada un tanto diferente en Naomi, no era la misma... no era la pequeña niña...

Youko estaba sorprendido de igual forma, ve como la chica saca la daga de su cuerpo y se la entierra al oni mientras seguía desprendiendo esa energía.

- No... imposible!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El demonio siente lentamente como su cuerpo se disolvía ante el poder de Naomi, los presentes estaban sin palabras y Kurama estaba mas que sorprendido... unos momentos después ven claramente que Aahuku había muerto, no había quedado nada de él, la daga se vuelve polvo y Naomi cae al suelo sin energía...

- Naomi..- Youko Kurama nota como la niña pierde fuerzas.

La chica cae al suelo mientras que el anillo sale de su fino dedo, un charco de sangre se estaba formando.

- Naomi!!!!!!

El zorro corre hacia ella pero ve que el lugar se estaba destruyendo, Yusuke y el resto deciden salir de ahí.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes!- dice Botán al ver que el lugar se hacía escombros.

- Youko, vámonos esto es peligroso!- grita Yusuke al ver a Youko al fondo con la niña en sus brazos.

- Seremos puré si no salimos de aquí...- comenta el enano, por si lado se va del lugar.

- Me encanta tus ánimos....- Kazuma mira feo a Hiei pero luego se queda helado al notar que había salido.

Ellos salen y Youko toma a Naomi en sus brazos, la niña abre sus ojos y ve al zorro plateado.

- Kurama... chan...

- Todo ha terminado... pequeña- dice Youko con una ligera sonrisa la niña.

- El anillo, no te olvides de él...- dice con un poco de esfuerzo la pequeña.

Entonces Kurama ve el anillo y lo toma, de ese modo ellos salen del lugar que al instante se vuelve solo escombros; todos ven que Kurama y Naomi en sus brazos salían de ahí... Hiei estaba mas tranquilo aunque un poco serio al ver a su amigo a quien tenía en sus brazos.

- Lograron salir a tiempo, Naomi está bien?- pregunta Urameshi al ver a Naomi en los brazos del zorro.

- No lo sé..- Youko, estaba un poco preocupado por la niña, deseaba que no estuviese en peligro.

La niña parecía que dormía y Botán la revisa, ella se siente un poco aliviada luego de hacerlo.

- Hai, está bien... al parecer no le enterraron la daga por completo, demo creo que lo mejor sería que la llevaran...- explica Botán luego de revisarla pero es interrumpida por Kazuma.

- Keh! Esa niña realmente si que es rara- grita Kuwabara como loco.

- Simplemente porque es el anillo personificado...- dice Hiei en su típico tono de voz.

- Yo... me la llevo, nos vemos luego- se despide mientras se lajea de ellos.

Así, el zorro se lleva a Naomi pero se detiene al escuchar la voz de Yusuke.

- Tú... ya sabías esto de antemano? Sabías que el enemigo buscaba el anillo?- pregunta serio el chico de ojos cafés, el zorro le contesta sin girar hacia ellos.

- Yo no, Suichi si, Naomi es uno de los pocos familiares que le queda y al mismo tiempo es uno de sus lazos mas fuertes que tiene conmigo... ella- mira a Naomi- es alguien muy especial...

Cuando escucha eso, el pequeño demonio se pone ligeramente serio, Kuwabara de nuevo lo nota.

- Eh? Acaso te pones celoso? No me digas que eres además de un hielo enano un rarito?- dice Kuwabara sin creerse a lo que había notado en el koorime.

- ¬¬ perdón? Como me dijiste?- pregunta muy molesto el chico, los demás se quedan helados.

- o.o???- Botán se queda sin habla y mira lo que ocurría.

- Nani?- Yusuke estaba igual que Botán...

- Rarito, gay... no sé, eso... acaso te gusta Kurama?- mira por unos instantes a Hiei y no duda ni un solo instante en botarse de la risa- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!

El demonio estaba mas que enojado, deseaba en ese momento acabar con él pero no lo veía muy justo estando mucha gente, solo se limita a verlo con una cara de ganas de matarlo...

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses baka u.u- cruza sus brazos y fija su vista hacia otro lado.

Eso calla al chico Kazuma, Youko solo se limita a sonreir de forma un tanto sensual hacia el pequeño demonio, algo que deja un poco extrañados a los presentes.

- El que debería de estar celoso, debo ser yo... nos veremos luego...

A Kuwabara casi se le cae la quijada al escuchar eso, a Yusuke lo deja con los ojos como platos y a Botán helada mientras que a Hiei, un rubor aparece en sus mejillas mientras se queda sin palabras...

Youko Kurama se va teniendo en sus brazos a Naomi y durante el camino hacia el mundo humano, Naomi despierta y ve de nuevo a Youko...

- Esa.. es tu forma verdadera?...- pregunta casi adormilada la niña.

- Hai... Suichi es mi apariencia humana...

-... así y como Suichi-chan... sigues siendo mi primo... y tu fan no. uno...- sonríe la niña al decir eso y Youko se siente un poco raro a eso.

- Será mejor que regrese a mi forma humana...- comenta Youko mientras se prepara para hacerlo.

- Iee, quiero verte así... un poco mas, Kurama-chan...- pide la niña mientras lo ve.

La chica se acomoda un poco en los brazos de Youko, éste solo la mira y no dice mas... ambos siguen su camino hacia el mundo humano.

- Cómo te sientes?- pregunta el kitsune, un poco preocupado.

- Bien.. demo... me duele todo y mi herida...demo, tienes el anillo...?- pregunta la niña.

- Hai, tú y ese anillo son uno solo, nunca deben de separarse, gracias a él estoy aquí... viviendo de nuevo..

- Cuando deseas algo con todas tus fuerzas, el anillo escucha tus súplicas y te lo cumple... además...

Pero Naomi se queda dormida, Youko Kurama solo la mira con un poco de ternura, era una de las pocas veces que el zorro se sentía de ese modo con una niña... en parte estaba agradecido con ella...

- Si no fuera por ti y por el anillo, jamás sería Suichi Minamino...

Al decir esas últimas palabras se transforma y regresa a ser el chico de los ojos esmeraldas, Suichi había vuelto y llevaba en brazos a una dormida Naomi... 

**Continuar**

Jo! como la ven? se esperaban el secreto del anillo y de Naomi?... Youko Kurama decía que ese era su anillo porque le perteneció y gracias a ello, él reencarnó como Suichi, creo que ahora entienden la razón por la cual siente un gran cariño hacia la niña y ésta de él? De verdad que esto no lo tenía planeado pero salió a la hora que lo estuve escribiendo :p ... y bueno, de esta forma Aahuku terminó muerto por el poder de Naomi...

Y bueno, luego de mucho tiempo... tanto por la extensión de la historia como el atraso que tuvo(mejor ni quiero recordar) ha llegado a su fin, jo! pero este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic... así que en la próxima actualización NO se pierdan el final de esta historia!!!!!!!!

En fin, mejor pasemos a los reviews!

**Siesna:** jo, no te preocues, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado ecapi anterior y ojalá este, pues como verás Youko decía eso por lo mismo de que el anillo en cierta forma era Naomi, interesante no? aun así te agradezco tu review y no te pierdas el final de este fic!!!!

**Valsed:** jejejej si, ahora si ya sabes lo que pasa! gracias por tu apoyo y tu review! espero que te haya gustado este capi!!!!!!

Creo que es todo, de todas formas agradezco a todos por leerlo! y bueno, pues los dejo... hasta la proxima actualización!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny

**_P.D.: aviso importante... jo! eres fan de Inuyasha? pero te gusta sobretodo Sesshoumaru? si es así... no dudes entrar a mi web! si!!! entra a "Fukai Mori no Shrine, a tritube to Sesshoumaru" y esta es mi _**

_**De seguro que te gustará!!!!!**_


	9. Una dulce despedida

**Capítulo 9: una dulce despedida **

****

Los días seguían como siempre, aunque para Naomi no tanto... pues caundo despertó ella se encontraba en un hospital y al mismo tiempo vendada.

- Nani... dónde... dónde estoy?- pregunta un poco asustada la niña al verse en un lugar totalmwnte desconocido para ella.

Al principio estaba un poco asustada al no ver a nadie pero ve que la puerta se abre y sus ojos se fijan directamente en unos cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes.

- Kurama-chan!

Kurama había entrado a la habitación y sonríe a su prima, luego al pobre chico lo hacen a un lado porque Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botán y Keiko habían entrado de igual forma al lugar.

- Hey! Cómo te sientes??- pregunta Yusuke al ver a Naomi.

- Hemos venido a verte!- dice Keiko con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- A ver si con eso se te va ese mal genio de tu parte!- dice un poco molesto el chico de ojos pequeños, lo que causa la risa de la niña.

- Jajajajaja gracias a todos, ya me siento mejor... ¬¬- mira a Kuwabara- aunque mi mal humor ha regresado y personificado!- dice la niña mientras observa de mala gana a Kazuma.

- Eso significa que ya estás bien del todo, toma mira lo que traje para ti- la niña se extraña al ver que Kurama de sus espaldas le muestra un presente.

La niña se queda un poco extrañada y luego sonríe tanto y se pone tan feliz al ver que su primo tenía un hermoso ramo de rosas solo para ella.

- Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- contesta con una hermosa sonrisa la niña.

Ella salta de alegría sin importar su estado del modo que cae encima de Kurama, éste solo sonríe mientras los presentes se quedan un tanto extrañados.

-Veo que te has recuperado casi por completo...- dice Kurama al sentir los brazos de Naomi en su cuello.

- Hai!- contesta feliz la niña.

- Eso es muy bueno, realmente podemos ver que tienes mucho parecido a Kurama...- comenta Botán al ver lo que ocurría.

- Jajaja es lógico, es mi primo... jajaja

A las afueras estaba Hiei recargado en una pared, Kurama sale desapercibido de la habitación y lo ve.

- Veo que has venido a verla- dice Kurama sonriendo, lo que causa el fastidio de su amigo.

- Veo que está bien, así que me retiro...- dice en un tono seco el chico y le da la espalda a Kurama.

- Jo, celoso...- contesta en un tono divertido el kitsune y Hiei hace no escucha nada.

- Cállate- silencia a Suichi, pues le había dado en el blanco.

El pelirrojo se acerca a él y lo toma del brazo, le dice algunas palabras en su oído que lo hace sonrojar.

- De veras querías que no le dijera quien realmente le envió las rosas?- comenta en un tono un poco sensual.

- ....cállate- una vez más, Hiei se sonroja ligeramente y al mismo tiempo una ligera molestia que percibe Kurama.

- Je, de acuerdo...- sonríe el chico, eso sin lugar a dudas detestaba por completo Hiei, pues sabía que con esa sonrisa justificaba que tenía y que él... lo reconoce.

Siguieron pasando algunos días mas... para ese momento Naomi ya había salido del hospital y se encontraba en casa de Kurama, para ese entonces él se encontraba de vacaciones y decide aprovechar ese tiempo para estar con ella...

A causa de eso, él mismo le dice a sus amigos que no estaría en esa reunión con Koemna y ellos van a verlo para saber las últimas sobre el anillo.

- Ya veo, que Kurama no quiso venir- dice Koenma al ver que el chico estaba realmente ausente.

- Ay si, y yo cuando quiero casi me traen a rastras!- comenta un molesto Yusuke cruzado de brazos.

- Yo solo estoy aquí para saber que fue lo del anillo!- dice Hiei sin hacer caso a los comentarios de Yusuke.

- Si dinos que pasó!- Kuwabara igual estaba interesado.

- Tranquilos, ahora mismo se los diremos- Botán intenta calmar a Kuwabara y una pequeña gota sale en su cabeza.

- Bueno ya vieron que Naomi y el anillo eran una sola esencia... y bueno, he decidido que el anillo se quedara con ella- dice Koenma esas palabras con tranquilidad y nadie se lo cree.

Los presentes se quedan sin palabras a lo que escuchaban, no se creían a lo que Koenma es estaba diciendo.

- Si, no tiene caso que esté aquí... pues si es así Naomi no podría existir pero... ella se ha unido con ustedes!

- Que?????????????????????????- Yusuke pega un grita de ahí hacia el otro lado, no creía lo que esuchaban sus sacros oídos.

Koenma y Botán se rién y en ese mismo instante se abre la puerta del modo que ven que Kurama junto con Naomi habían llegado.

- Holas, holas! Naomi ya está aquí!!!!!!!!!- saluda muy alegre la niña.

- Dijiste que no vendrían!!!!!!!!!!- grita enojado Kazuma al verla.

- Bueno, eso pensamos pues citamos a Naomi y Kurama la acompaña- explica un poco nerviosa la chica de cabellos azulados.

- Así es, para que la querías ver?- pregunta curioso Kurama y mira a una Naomi asombrada por el lugar.

- Nunca imaginé conocer este lugar... acaso aquí trabajan???- pregunta curiosa y Yusuke le contesta.

- Si...

- Jejejeje bueno Naomi, veo que de verdad tienes poderes espirituales como ellos y creo que te daré una misión- dice Koenma mientras le hace la seña de que se acercara.

- Eh? A qué se refiere?- pregunta Naomi un tanto extrañada.

- Pues de seguir cuidando el anillo, el anillo Naomi...- Koenma le explica acerca del cuidado del anillo, de su anillo.

- Jejeje- Kurama sonríe al escuchar eso.

- Que????????? El anillo se llama así tan feo??????- dice gritando a todo pulmón Kuwabara, lo que provoca el enojo de Naomi a un cien porciento.

Para Naomi eso fue lo peor que podían decir, mencionar que su nombre era feo... ella pisa tan fuerte al pobre de Kazuma que este no hace mas que aguantarse de dolor, en el caso de Hiei para si mismo, le agradece a la niña en callar al chico.

- Jejeje creo que te dolió...- dice Yusuke en tono de burla, pero Kuwabara aparte de adolorido estaba enojado.

- Ohh kami…- dice Botán al ver la expresión de Kazuma ante el 'gesto' de Naomi.

- ¬¬ no sabes como me agrada tu primita, Kurama....- dice

- Em, te entiendo Kuwabara.. jajaja...- contesta el pelirrojo mientras no aguanta la risa.

- Entonces si lo harás?- dice Koenma sonriente a Naomi mientras tiene en su mano la cajita negra.

Al decirle eso, la niña toma la cajita negra y la abre, ahí estaba el anillo... brillando con toda su intensidad, ella se pone feliz ante eso y vuelve a cerrar la caja.

- Claro que lo haré, no sólo porque el anillo es parte de mi sino... es un recuerdo que tengo de mi mamá... y de igual forma- levanta el tono de voz y de alegría- PORQUE CONOCÍ LA FORMA VERDADERA DE KURAMA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cuando esuchcan eso, todos se caen para atrás y Kurama solo se sonroja mientras que Hiei se pone serio.

- De acuerdo... si así lo dices...- comenta un poco incómodo el niño Koenma.

- ...- Hiei por su lado se queda callado a todo eso.

La niña mira a Hiei, de ella un sonrojo aparece mientras que Hiei gira su vista en otra parte, Kurama solo se ríe mientras que Botán sonríe un tanto nerviosa y Kazuma se aburría.

- Este... Hiei-kun, bueno si te puedo decir así... gracias por lo de las flores, fueron muy lindas...- dice un poco sonrojada la niña y éste se queda helado a eso...

Hiei mira de forma fulmimante a Kurama y éste sonríe de forma nerviosa y una pequeña gota sale de su cabeza, éste mira por unos instantes a Naomi y...

- Lo hice porque si...- dice en un tono cortante, pero eso no le impide a Naomi en agradecerle de nuevo.

- Jejeje muchas gracias de todas formas, creo que a Yukina le haría feliz saber de tener un hermano tan ca...- la niña estaba por terminar de hablar cuando...

Entre Yusuke y Kurama le tapan la boca a la pobre niña mientras que Hiei se queda helado y Kuwabara extrañado.

- o.o na...ni?? ¬¬- Hiei mira a sus compañeros con cara de matarlos.

- Este... no ...- dice nervioso Yusuke y Kurama estaba en las mismas.

- Quiso decir nada... jajajajaja- temrina de hablar con muchas gotitas en su cabeza.

- Mbmmbm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- la pobre niña por su lado sinete la falta de aire.

Y se la llevan afuera de la oficina, ella estaba casi morada por la falta de aire y mira a su primo a Yusuke enojada.

- Por qué hicieron eso??????- dice Naomi seria y con su respiración un poco entrecortada.

- Verás... Kuwabara no sabe que Yukina es la hermana de Hiei..- dice Yusuke.

- Además, piensa que solo nosotros dos, Botán y Koenma lo saben...- explica Kurama a la niña y esta parece que entendió.

- Ah ya... entiendo...

Luego regresan al lugar y ven que todo seguía tranquilo...

- Bueno, de todas formas el caso ha sido cerrado, los demonios que estaban a merced de Aahuku ya fueron detenidos- explica Koenma con unas hojas en sus manos que parecían los registros de la captura de esos seres.

- Eso significa que podremos descansar?- pregunta un entusiasmado Kuwabara.

- Por ahora si- contesta alegre Botán.

Al escuchar eso, Kuwabara y Yusuke se abrazan de felicidad y casi se dan un beso pero cuando reaccionan, ambos se alejan como 50 metros de distancia y una cara de asco ponen ambos.

- Un poco mas y... NI DE CHISTE TE BESARÍA YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dice un aterrorizado Kuwabara mientras escupe por todos lados.

- LO MISMO DIGO CONTIGO!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬- Yusuke estaba en las mismas y se limpiaba con el saco de su uniforme.

Con eso, la oficina se llena de carcajadas por parte de los presentes mientras que Hiei no hacía ningún gesto, pero Kurama se da cuenta que le había sido divertida dicha escena porque los mira de cierto modo que a su compañero no engaña para nada.

- Kurama-chan, ya nos podemos ir?- dice Naomi al jalarle un poco las ropas de su primo.

- Claro, jejeje es momento de que nos retiremos-Kurama se despide de sus amigos y de Koenma.

- Oh claro!- Koenma se despide de ambos.

De ese modo ellos dos se despiden y salen del lugar, Hiei de nuevo no parecía muy contento... pero por una parte se queda un poco tranquilo; durante el camino de regreso Naomi detiene a Kurama.

- Pasa algo?- pregunta Kurama un poco extrañado.

- Jejeje nada Kurama-chan, solo quería decirte que estoy feliz de estar aquí... pues conocí a tus amigos que son muy buenos y que pasé muchas cosas- dice Naomi bastante alegre.

- Lo crees así?

- Oh si, jejejeje y de igual forma porque comprobé que tienes a alguien especial aparte de mi...- eso lo dice con una sonrisita un tanto de complice y el pelirrojo se le queda viendo.

Kurama se queda un poco extrañado con esas palabras, pues Naomi lo decía con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- A decir verdad aparte de que vine a verte, deseaba saber si habías encontrado a esa persona y veo que ya lo hiciste- seguía explicando la niña a su primo.

- Espera Naomi acaso lo que me dices... quiere decir que tú...- parecía que el chico adivinaba lo que realmente le quería decir Naomi.

- Ajá, mañana me voy... creo que ya estuve mucho tiempo y es momento de que regrese con mi papá, mañana mi vuelo sale a las 12- dice sonriente la niña.

Eso para Kurama realmente era un gran sorpresa, nunca se imaginó que su prima lo iba a dejar y en parte lo ponía un poco triste.

- Y por qué no me lo dijiste??- el tono de su voz se había apagado un poco.

- Porque sabía que pondrías de ese modo, demo no te me pongas así, ok?- le dice a su primo, ella igual no quería irse pero lo esconde bajo una sornisa.

- De acuerdo...

De ese modo ambos llegan a la casa y deciden descansar luego de un día un poco agitado.

Naomi decide preparar sus cosas para el día siquiente, sabía que extrañaría a su primo pero era lo mejor, ella sabía que algún día regresaria de nuevo para visitarlo y saber un poco de él y sus amigos.

- Quien lo diría... jejeje, de todas formas me alegro de estar aquí...- se decía para sí la niña.

De nuevo abre la cajita y mira el anillo antes de guardarlo hasta el fondo de su maleta, en eso, ella se queda un poco asustada porque escucha el ruido de algo y mira su ventana... era Hiei, ella sonrie y abre la ventana; éste solo entra y ni dice nada a la niña.

- Si quieres saberlo, Kurama-chan está en la cocina- al notar la expresión de Hiei, dice esas palabras de forma casi monótona.

-... gracias...- el demonio le agradece, pero dice esa palabra en vos baja que solo ella pudo escuchar.

El pequeño demonio se va de ahí, de ese modo Naomi solo sonríe mientras se sonroja un poco... en la cocina Kurama casi se muere del susto al ver a Hiei entrar como si nada.

- Hiei... ya te dije que no me espantes de ese modo, un día me vas a matar.

- Keh!, tu 'primita' me abrió la ventana y entré- comenta indiferente el chico.

- Ah... ya, jejejeje no sé pero siento que te agrada un poco o no?- pregunta Kurama y al mismo tiempo le da un ligero codazo.

- ...- Hiei no dice nada.

- Debería de ponerme celoso yo, pero no.... porque sé que ella es solo una niña jejeje.

- De acuerdo... es que me pone... ce... celoso que estés con ella... pues... desde que llegó...- decía un poco molesto el koorime pero es interrumpido por Kurama.

- Lo sé, dejé de ponerte atención como antes, pero no te preocupes... ella mañana ya se irá de aquí, me lo acaba de decir- explica el kitsune lo ocurrido horas atrás.

- Ahora entiendo lo que estaba haciendo...- se decía Hiei al ver que Naomi se encontraba guardando sus pertenencias.

- Jejejeje, mas tranquilo?- pregunta Kurama con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Cuando dice eso, el demonio lo abraza y Kurama sonríe, lo que le hace entender que estaba mas tranquilo... pero el demonio mira a su Kurama de cierto modo que...

- Pasa algo?

- Simplemente, esa niña es rara... demo.. no me cae tan mal... despues de todo..- comenta el chico lo que provoca la alegría en Kurama.

- Me alegra que digas esas cosas, mañana nos acompañas? Iré a llevarla al aeropuerto...

El demonio solo asiente del modo que Kurama le contesta con una de esas hermosas sonrisas que suele formar en sus labios...

Naomi de nuevo los observaba, para ella eso ya no era nada raro... decide descansar para el día siguiente...

Así, desde temprano, Kurama y Naomi salen de la casa y detrás de ellos Hiei que parecia casi un guardaespaldas(realmente este tipo si se pasa en algunas ocasiones jejejeje :p).

No tardan mucho en llegar al aeropuerto y ven que habían llegado justo a tiempo... para sorpresa de Naomi, Yusuke y los demás estaban presentes.

- Creo que fue buena idea, ne?- dice Kurama al ver a sus amigos presentes.

- Hai!- contesta la niña.

- Te cuidas niña... – Kuwabara se despide de ella mientras le guiñe el ojo.

- Claro Kazuma jejeje ese es tu nombre no?

- .... si, ese es mi nombre.

- Hey chica! A ver si en otra ocasión nos vemos, de acuerdo?- dice Yusuke mientras la abraza.

- Claro! Y gracias, eres gracioso!- Naomi contesta a eso con una sonrisa y luego ve a keiko.

- Espero volver a vernos, te cuidas- igual, Keiko se despide de ella.

- Jejeje nos estamos viendo Naomi, ya tienes el anillo?- pregunta Botán pero nota que Naomi lo tenía bien guardado.

- Hai!

La niña llega hasta donde esta Hiei que había aparecido casi de repente, éste se siente un poco mal al estar entre tanto humano y fija su vista en Naomi, ambos estaban de la misma estatura del modo que quedan uno enfrente del otro.

- Me dio gusto concerte, sabes... me agradas bastante a pesar de que eres medio serio... jejeje- dice un poco colorada la niña, deja sin palabras al chico.

- ...

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para el pequeño demonio que de pronto ve como la niña se acerca a él y lo besa con cierta ternura( ojo, tiene solo 10 años y es bastante aventada... como la ven?), siente los cálidos labios de Naomi en los de él y no hace nada, ni un movimiento... los presentes estaban con la quijada en el suelo al ver dicha escena tan extraña... Kurama solo se limita a sonreir.

Luego de un pequeño lapso de tiempo la chica se separa de él, Hiei estaba rojo totalmente y ella sonríe.

- Es una prueba de que me gustas, jejeje pero ya te dejo tranquilo- Naomi igual estaba sonrojada pero no deja de sonreir una vez mas a Hiei.

- o.o....- Hiei por su lado estaba helado y.. sonrojado.

Luego se acerca a su primo que lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, estaba algo triste pero al mismo tiempo tranquila.

- Cuídate mucho Naomi, te extrañaré...

- Y yo también Kurama-chan, de todas formas te enviaré algunas cartas o te hablaré por teléfono, te parece?- propone la chica y su primo acepta.

- Si, ya sabes que siempre estarás bienvenida.

- Gracias... nos vemos... Kurama-chan...

De ese modo la chica se despide de todos y se va por un pasillo que la llevaba a su avión, Kurama suspira mientras veía como su prima se iba, por su mente pasaban esos recuerdos que tenía junto con ella... él se queda ahí un rato... ve que sus amigos poco a poco a se iban hasta que solo queda Hiei...

- No debiste esperarme- comenta Kurama al ver a Hiei de brazos cruzados y sin hacer movimiento alguno.

- Ya nos vamos? Ha pasado ya una hora y sigues aquí- dice un poco fastidiado.

- Es que extrañaré a Naomi, eso es todo...

- Mmm...sim claro...- no le importaba mucho eso.

- Jajajaja aun estás un poco sonrojado...- dice divertido el chico al ver aún el ligero carmín en las mejillas del koorime.

El demonio no quería recordar eso pero... para él era algo nuevo, era la primera vez que besaba a una chica y mas siendo... humana, estaba perdido un poco en sus pensamientos hasta que Kurama le da unas palmaditas en su espaldas.

- Tranquilo, mejor regresemos a casa... está bien?

- Si...

- Ya ves, eso era lo que te quería decir a que me pondría celoso!- dice Kurama en un tono bastante divertido.

Hiei aun estaba un poco absorto pero mira la sonrisa de Kurama, parecía que lo estaba diciendo enserio...

- Y... lo estás?

- Jo, no... tengo mis razones y creo que las sabes bien, ne?

De ese modo, ambos se van de ahí y dejan el lugar...

-.-.-.-

Pasa un poco de tiempo, no se sabe exactamente cuanto, pero Kurama estaba limpiando la casa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras que en el árbol que estaba a las afueras de su casa, Hiei dormía un poco.

El demonio parecía descansar cuando... ve que algo se acerca a la puerta de entrada, se despierta de golpe y ve algo que lo deja helado.

- Ay no... de nuevo... arg- parecía reconocer lo que se había acercado a la casa y se queda helado.

Una chica un poco mas alta toca el timbre de la casa y Kurama no tarda en abrir la puerta... cuando la abre...

- ... Naomi...???- Kurama se queda sin palabras de verla de nuevo, a su prima.

Era Naomi, un poco mas grande y tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Kurama se da cuenta que en su dedo lleva el anillo; Hiei por su parte ya había bajado del árbol pero ve algo...

- KURAMA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NAOMI ESTÁ VUELTA!!!!!!!!! Y en esta ocasión se viene a quedar contigo por un año!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dice gritando la niña mientras se lanza al chico de ojos esmeraldas.

Cuando Hiei escucha eso, siente un gran temor dentro de si mientras Kurama era abrazado y tenía una cara de sufrido.

- Oh si, la linda Naomi está de regreso!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dice muy contenta la chica sin darse cuenta de la cara de sufridos que ambos ponían.

- IEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- ambos gritan casi al unísono.

Solo se escucha que Kurama y Hiei eran metidos a la casa a rastras y una cara de sufridos en ambos se les reflejaba... Naomi solo sonríe y termina cerrando la puerta de la casa.

**Owari**

TOT ya terminó... buaaa, T.T después de mucho tiempo pude terminar con el fic, y bueno... qué les pareció? gracioso el atrevimiento de Naomi con respecto al beso... u.u debo decir que Hiei realmente le afectó eso(Bunny mira a un Hiei sonrojado) jajajaja, pero no importa.

Y bueno, me dio mucho gusto llegar hasta aqui con este fic pues pensé que ya no lo terminaría de publicar por todo lo que pasó pero que va! ya está aqui el final!!!!!

Mmm bueno, unos me dicen por ahi que lo siga pero... u.u a la hora de estructurar la historia esto fue lo que salió y no suelo alargar las historias a pesar de que ya las tengo planeadas de cierto modo, pues eso puede afectar la esencia principal de la historia y se perdería mucho, ustedes que creen?

Jo, que más debo de decir.. ah si GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTE FIC!!! ES EL PRIMER FIC DE VARIOS CAPÍTULOS DE YYH QUE ESCRIBO!!!! A PESAR DE HABER PASADO POR MUCHO LOGRÉ QUE ESTE LLEGARA A SU FIN POR SU APOYO!!! GRACIAS!!!!!!

De igual forma quiero agradecer a todos los que lo siguieron(aunque unos se lo leyeron de nuevo... -.-U) y bueno, quiero perdirles su opinión sobretodo por Naomi... si les agradó o no, jo, esto lo digo porque pueda que para un futuro ella esté por aqui de nuevo, aunque si es así... posiblemente sea un poco más seria.

Jo, o.o antes de la despedida alguien igual me preguntó la razón por la cual puse como título 'Juego de niños' a mi fic... XD debo decir que no todos los títulos tienen relación alguna con la trama de la historia... pero, la razón de este título simplemente fue por Naomi; ella es una niña y como se metió de alguna u otra forma con Kurama y Hiei, yo lo considero como un juego de niños XD!!!

Como es el último capi... ya no contestaré a los reviews pero agradezco de todo corazón a los que siguieron el fic!!!! DE NUEVO, GRACIAS!!!!

Y bueno, ha llegado la hora de irme... jo! pero no significa que hasta aqui llegué NO! pues pronto estaré de regreso _**y ya en la cuenta de 'Bunny Saito' (la original, donde leyeron por primera vez Juego de niños) donde leerán un nuevo proyecto que viene ya en camino jejeje...**_

Los dejo y nos vemos pronto!!!!!

Se despide con cariño...

Bunny


End file.
